In The Absence of Light
by Inkblot-Crisis
Summary: The Light has fallen, Darkness has won. There is thought to be no more hope... except maybe for a faint glimmer in the Slums.
1. Living in Darkness

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Summary_-_**

.-.

It has ended. The Wizarding World has fallen into darkness. Kent has fallen, Hogwarts has fallen...

...Harry Potter has fallen.

.-.

**_-_Disclaimers_-_**

.-.

Standard may apply.

.-.

**_-_Dedication_-_**

.-.

_To my RL Muse, my close friend and my light in the dark._

_Sleep well, and dream of angels,_

_For I shall close my eyes and dream of your smile._

.-.

**_-_Prologue_-_**

.-.

It is now over two years since that dreadful Halloween eve. The screams of the innocent and the shrill laughter of the wicked still haunts many a soul even to this day - none more so than those who were witness.

They had seen forth-hand the shift in the powers...from light, to darkness.

In an instant, all their dreams of peace, of unity and the triumph of good over evil...gone, vanished in the wisps of smoke at the end of a yew wand.

To say that the Final Confrontation of the Full Fledged Wizard Harry Potter and the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort was a spectacle, would insult the souls of the vanquished, but for those who had watched with their very eyes it was indeed a marvel to be seen.

Marvelous in its show of strength and lore...

...marvelous in its sense of utmost final judgement...

...marvelous in its horrifying truth.

The Light had lost.

With the last hope of The Cause fell, as did all the others. One by one the Wizards and Witches slowly accepted their inevitable fate. Many were given the Dementor's Kiss on the spot, while others, like the Witch Hermione Granger, were sentenced to Azkaban along with other Witches and Wizards that were deemed too avante-garde for The New Order of Society, as they liked to be called.

With the battles over and the dust settled, all that was left was for life to move on...

...and it did.

The assimilation of the New Order of Society into the lives of each and every man, woman and child of New Wizarding London was achieved with little confrontation...but of course there were those foolish few that resisted. It was not an odd thing to see murder taking place at nine in the morning on the public streets of New Wizarding London. Those who have assimilated fully to The New Order would just shrug it off, especially when it is carried out by an officer from the Empire.

But life was certainly different. Social Classes were put into three distinct groups.

The majority of the population were in the Slums. Those who had been loyal to the Cause of the Light were put here to bicker and fight among themselves or to weep and grieve over their losses.

On the higher tier were the Nobles. Upperclass Pureblooded Families that had supported the Dark Lord in their cause. There were a handful of those who had been loyal to the Light that had changed their allegience to live a better life, The Flinch-Fletchy Family are a prime example, as are the Patils.

Somewhere in between the Nobles and the final tier were the Law Enforcers. The law had slightly changed in the new order of things, Officers were regarded as judge, jury and a lot of times executioner...thought the trials only last no longer than mere minutes for a life to vanish before a single strike of a sword or a single flash of green light.

Lastly, we have the highest ranking Social Class in the New Order, The Goverment and the Army. Even the modest desk-clerk had a slightly higher authoritive power than a Noble, to belong to this part of Society was to ride on the Dark Lord's robe-hems, figuratively speaking.

And so our little tale is taking its shape.

A new world filled with fear, bigotry and supression. A world where darkness has won, and the memory of the Light is just that...a memory.

Our tale begins not in the peaceful hills of the Muggle World's Privet Drive, but in the relatively quiet night of the Slums in what used to be Diagon Alley. In a little Crystal and Silverworks shop owned by the last known remaining member of the Weasley Clan.

Our tale begins with Ginny Weasley as this tale will also end with her...

...one way or another.

.-.

**_-_Prologue End_-_**

_**-Living in Darkness' Reign-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

For those who are awaiting the next installment of my other fic "Ashes to Flames, Dust to Frost" I have only this to say: I am deeply sorry. I will be taking a Hiatus on that fic for a while as my RL muse of that fic has...moved on. This current fic will be my second fic, but it will also be my first one written without my muse's voice in my ear. I will continue that fic whenever I can get myself to click on its folder.

This new piece of fanfiction is my tribute to Her.

Read, Review, Write as you wish.


	2. Regale of Command

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Chapter One_-_**

.-.

"There, finished at last."

Nineteen-year-old Ginerva Molly Weasley smiled at the latest piece of art she was arranging inside her little shop. It took her half an hour to find the best placement to show the piece's beauty and elegance.

A small wire gauntlet that was made with fine sterling silver wire and round imperial jade stones, for a Noble-lady to boast at a friend's Sunday soiree, she figured best. She laid it on the slightly scrunched up black velvet clothe that she used as her display setting. It increased the silver's brilliance and the jade's softness with its contrast.

Though in her heart such colors made her blood turn cold, there was little she could complain about. The use of gold, rubies and bloodstones were limited to the treasury and not on fine works of art, by command of the High Wizard Council of course.

But, she had to admit it was a beautiful piece.

She carefully looked at the other pieces around her little shop, making sure nothing was sticking out or hidden for that matter. All the pieces were given a spot of their own, the shelves where the crystals were kept was easily reachable, even for her slightly diminutive height. The best of her unsold pieces were shown at the store's front window, where she had placed the wire gauntlet just now.

It was a little known fact where the pieces originated from, others speculated that they were part of the late Harry Potter's inherited fortune and it was trusted to the remaining member of the Weasley Clan. Others, only a handful at the most, knew where it really came from. They were the works of the shop's proprietor herself. She taught herself the fine art of Crystal Refining and Metal-Smith while she was in the War, how she found time to do so was another mystery altogether. Nonetheless the crafts deeply intrigued her and her dream after the Light's victory was to set up a shop with her works displayed in all its beauty.

At least a part of her dream lived on.

With a yawn she walked towards the stairs behind the shops register and up towards her living quarters. She had a quick shower while she heated some soup for her dinner. Her quarters didn't offer much space, but it was better than living out in the streets, she knew she was one of the lucky ones.

After her quaint dinner she would always slightly open her window to let the night's cool breeze in while she read one of her books. A calming ritual if she said so herself.

Just as she was about to read about Santiago's arrival to the Oasis, she thought she heard something by the window. _"An owl?" _she thought _"It couldn't be." _she knew the use of owls in the Slums was prohibited, another Law put out by the New Order. Curiosity got the best of her as she opened her window and looked outside. It was a typical night in the Slums, dark, almost pitch-black, quiet at first, the sound of a scuffle now-and-then, but the unmistakable sound of something ruffling outside was entirely new to her.

"H-hello?" she quietly called out.

No answer.

With her mind chalking it up to her imagination she went back inside and closed the window. She had a new day ahead of her tomorrow, hopefully her estranged customers, Noble-men and ladies who had heard or bought her works from before, would be making their weekly trip past her shop and see the latest piece. She knew of the Noble-ladies' competition to be chic and original, and what was more original than actual handmade pieces of jewelry and accessories that were made in the Slums, of course she knew that they would never admit it publicly, but the sense that her works made it past the Social Barrier made her some-what of a local champion among the people of the Slums.

With that thought she pulled the blanket closer to her form as she curled in her bed, dreaming about the past, as always, and trying not to cry to herself as she does every night.

_**.-.**_

Outside. The sound of something, a cloak, ruffled as it moved from it hiding place was heard.

_"So she is still here."_ this unknown person thought "Won't _'He' _be pleeeased to hear of this..." the figure whispered wickedly to the night as he jumped from the rooftop to the street below, he was as silent as death...for in some twisted manner, he was.

_**.-.**_

"Another splendid piece." One of her more favorable Noble-lady customer said as she admired it on her person "This would look absolutely charming with my green silk dress..." she seemed to go on arbitrarily as she admired herself in the full length mirror. Hilge Hallion the sole heiress of the Hallion Fortune always had a thing for silver, and for her, the works of the unknown silversmith was certainly worth the trip to the Slums.

"I don't see what is so amazing about this shop..." a new face, probably a friend of the Noble-lady's, said with a sneer at the pieces "...for Merlin's sake, what would the others think, seeing our faces in the Slums."

"Ah, but there in lies the secret." Hilge said to her friend "No one would ever believe of this shop existing in such a place, and be honest, doesn't even one of these trinkets just scream out for you to buy them? If I could I'd buy the entire line of jewelry!" she said with a wry smile to Ginny, whose eyes seemed to widen at the prospect of someone buying her entire shop out.

"But you won't, because your dear old Flint won't let you buy anymore trinkets than you already have."

Hilge heaved a sigh "That Marcus is so hard-headed, what's the use of all that wealth if you don't spend it?" she seemed to mull her words over for a moment before nodding to herself "I'm buying it." she stated finally.

Hilge's friend only shook her head lightly "And there isn't any possibility of talking you out of it, is there?"

Hilge only smiled.

"Pfff!" she threw her arms in the air "Fine, fine...I'll buy that necklace that was next to it as well."

_**.-.**_

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. Only three hours since her shop opened and she sold two of her most exquisite (and highly priced) pieces, because Hilge was a frequent customer she offered a modest discount, this caused Hilge to laugh and instead increased the price by half "Because I can." The Noble-lady explained. It was now half-an-hour to noon and she was about to close the shop for a quick luncheon when the door's bell rang.

"Sorry, but I'm closing up for a while, come back at around one-thirty the shop will be open then 'till eight." she said as she did the inventory with her back behind the front of the store.

"Is that how you greet friends?"

Ginny turned and instantly smiled "Lav!" she went over and hugged her close friend.

Lavender Brown was one of the few survivors from the Light side that she had contacted with. She is also one of the Witches working in one of the numerous orphanages scattered throughout the Slum area. Ginny would lend a hand now-and-then to ease Lav's workload at times, she didn't mind as the children always liked to listen of her stories, and of course the orphanage was where ninety-percent of her earnings went to, though the donations were kept anonymous..

"The children miss you, Ginny." Lav said as they parted.

"I miss them too." the red-head said with a slump of her shoulders.

The taller woman pats her head "Don't worry, with Christmas on the way, you'll have plenty to help me with."

Ginny nods, happy that the prospect of Christmas would be slightly normal this year compared to the last one. She remembered the orphanage's first Christmas under the New Order, it was...unhappy. The younger children, still had want of their parents, and she knew it would take considerable time for them to accept the truth, she sometimes had a hard time believing it herself at that time.

"So, are the preparations ready?" Lavender asked.

Ginny made towards the door and turned the lock and key and changed the sign from '**Welcome, come in' **to **'Out to Lunch, will be back at 1:30'**. She shook her head "I still don't know anybody that could be our Saint Nicholas, and with three weeks left I don't think we can pull this off."

"Don't lose hope Ginny."

There was the sound of a scuffle from the outside that had caught their attention.

"Not again..." Ginny muttered as she laid her head on her hand.

"They always do this on Thursdays." Lavender commented.

_**.-.**_

"_Please_, M'Lord, I did nothing to offend the New Order!" an old wizard pleaded to the riders on their black stallions. All three of the riders were cloaked in pristine black cloaks, the crest of Voldemort embroidered at the chest area. Officers of the New Order...the Slum's own band of authorized murderers.

"You crossed our path, old man! That alone is reason enough for us!" one of them hollered from behind his obsidian steel helmet to the other two, they laughed at the old man on his knees, begging for his life.

"Please, I beg you, I have a granddaughter..." the old man sobbed "...I am the only one raising her, please M'Lord."

The Captain laughed, it was duly followed by his Lieutenants "And what makes you think that I care, you old worm?" the rider unsaddled and walked towards the trembling old wizard. The Captain drew out not a mere wand, but a Wand-breaker. The wand of a witch or wizard encased inside a crystal sword, the outside is then encased in metal to form a cutting blade where the inside of the sword is seen. It was formidable in spell casting as it was slicing through flesh. Many had died under this type of weapon, especially during the War.

"I-I'll give you all the money I have in the world, _p-please_, don't make my granddaughter an orphan." the old woodcutter was shaking now, tears streaming down his eyes as he knelt in the muddy snow. He didn't actually care if he died, just as long as he knew his little Lorelei was safe...but, if he died now then she would be sent to an orphanage with little knowledge of the demise of her old Grappy. He held out a coin bag, threadbare and almost useless in its tattered form.

The Captain seems to take this into consideration and takes the coin bag by stabbing it with the wand-breaker's tip. He shakes it a little in his hand and opens the bag "These are nothing but Knuts! My horse's daily feed costs much more than this...this little coin collection." he raised the wand-breaker in the air with much spectale and twirls "But none-the-less, you tried to bribe an Officer of the New Order, and for that you are hereby punished by execution." he grinned behind his helmet's visor.

There was a deafening silence as the Captain swung the blade down in a swift _'Swoosh'_.

If only it met flesh instead of the sharp clang of tempered steel would it have been a true tragedy.

"What?!" The Captain raised his visor and saw a cloaked man hidden behind the hood and hems of an unmarked dark robe. The only thing seen from under the entire garment was the bottom half of a pale and slightly scarred face, and the jutting armored hand holding the opposing wand-breaker in place with the other.

"Is there a problem, Constable?" the man coolly asks in a deep velvety voice.

The Captain was livid "You insolent little...awk!" the movement of the unknown man's own wand-breaker was truly quick, in one swift move he caused the Captain's wand-breaker to fly a few feet away and now the end of the man's sword was now against the neck of the Captain.

The two Lieutenants were motioning to draw out their own swords.

That was when the man drew out _another _wand-breaker and pointed it at the two advancing officers "Stay." he ordered like they were dogs "Good boys." he even congratulated them as such. By drawing out the other wand-breaker the man had drawn back his cloak's hems, giving the three Officers of the New Order a view of a Commander's Armor. It was distinct as the majority of the armor wasn't the standard issue obsidian steel plating, and of course there was a snarling face of a dragon designed on the man's breastplate.

The Captain recognized the armor quickly and with haste, he knelt down on one knee and took off his helmet, revealing a balding man with so much fear in his eyes that they seemed to rattle in their sockets "Begging your forgiveness, Sire." he half-mumbled, half-spluttered.

The two Lieutenants, having been only promoted a week before hadn't actually done any fighting back during the War, and with this ignorance one of them asks: "Oi, Captain, who's the bloody bloke anyway?" his brackish voice slightly echoed from inside the helmet.

The man sheathed back both his swords at his right side and lowered his hood. The man's face was like a sculpture; it was flawless save for two scars at either side of his cheeks near the ears and a bit of stubble around his mouth. Shoulder length and arrow-straight blonde hair that seemed heavenly white gave the sense of gentleness, only to be drawn into deadly ferocity of his Steel-blue orbs.

The other Lieutenant made a guffaw "Why it's a pretty-boy, he is." he teased "Why' you scared of a pretty-boy Cap?"

**"Silence you fools!" **The Captain ordered to the two.

The Lieutenants were taken aback.

"This man is the Commander of one of the Death Serpent Corps' Regiments, the most feared War Unit during the War and the most deadly force in the Army. He has killed so many that he is known by the name _'Demon Dragon'_." the Captain said in regal manner, hoping that the show of awe and respect now would save him from a demotion, or worst, death "He is the youngest Wizard in the High Council and is the most regaled member of the Army, second only to the Dark General. He is Commander Draconis Lucifer Malfoy. **_Generals _**have bowed down to him, and I suggest you do the same if you want to keep your heads."

The man gave a mocking clap with his gaunlets "_Bravo _Captain, you keep that up and maybe it will save you from the demotion I am about to give you..." the man drawled, "...but there is no need for more kneeling and bowing. On your feet." he ordered sharply.

The Captain clumsily got to his feet.

"Now tell me, why is it that you are not patrolling the Slums **as ordered**, Captain?" Commander Malfoy asked.

The Captain snapped to attention "We were carrying out our orders, Commander, when this bumbling old wizard..." he pointed to Grappy "...stopped us in our tracks and hindered our route, he kept sobbing about his granddaughter or some lot." he explained, fully blaming the old man who was still bowed down and he kneeling in the snow, sobbing.

The street seemed to have fallen silent as the sound of a backhand slap resonated.

"**That **was for letting a mere old man stop you, Captain." Malfoy said in a murderous tone "Go. Do your patrols and perhaps I won't tell this to your Commanding Officer." Death seemed to seep out from his seemingly unnatural silver-blue eyes.

The Captain gave a quick nod, picked up his wand-breaker from the muddy-snow, was helmeted and on his horse in two shakes of the horse's tail, the two Lieutenants gaining quickly behind him.

"Captain..." Malfoy called out "...I believe there is something that does not belong to you."

The Captain gave some sort of a whimper from underneath his helmet and quickly found the threadbare coin bag from inside his cloak's pocket. He threw it towards the Commander, who in turn caught it easily and with a tilt of his head the three rode off towards another part of the Slums.

He took slow steps as he walked towards the kneeling old man. The old man's senses were filled of death as he neared, he imagined.

Malfoy now stood next to the old man, his hands at his sides, he looked at the old man with a sneering face filled with disgust "Next time, watch where you're going." he spat as he threw the coin bag down at his feet. He pulls up his hood back up like before and wrapped the hems around him, again going back to a sense of anonymity. With that he walked towards another part of the Slums.

The old man, Grappy, sobbing and whimpering quickly picked up the coin bag, stood up and on shaking legs, ran back to the small shanty he shared with his little Lorelei.

_**.-.**_

"That was...strange." Lavender stated as both of them saw the entire drama from the shops window.

"Indeed." Ginny nodded "Poor Grappy, I do hope he's alright." she said in concern for the old man and the little girl.

_**.-.**_

"Grappy? Are you hurt?" Lorelei asked as she heard her Grappy enter the shanty "You sound a little weak, maybe you should lay down for a bit." a little girl of eight stated as she patted the rickety bed free of dust, it only caused even more dust to float in the air, but she meant well.

Grappy only pulled his granddaughter close and smiled, happy that he knew his granddaughter was now safe.

"Grappy?"

"I am sorry, dear child, I thought…I thought I had lost you..." he said as tears fell down from his dull brown eyes.

The little girl lets out a small laugh "But I'll never leave you Grappy." she stated in her innocent tone. Her own eyes dull, but not of age, disease or hardship...she was blind, blind since the day she was born.

"I know child, I know." Grappy lets out a laugh as well. Not only because he was alive and he was with the only family he and she had left, but also it would seem that it would be a very wondrous and filling Christmas and perhaps even the entire year for both of them.

Inside the old man's tattered old cloak wasn't an old threadbare coin bag.

Inside was a black coin bag made of the finest refined dragon-hide leather tied by a silver string, and inside the coin bag weren't the Knuts he had saved over since over a year ago...oh no...

...inside were Galleons. Galleons enough to feed, clothe and house both of them for an entire year.

There was also a note among the gold coins written in an immaculate script.

_-Not a word.-_

.-.

**_-_Chapter One End_-_**

_**-Regale of Command-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

The book Ginny was reading in this chapter is indeed "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coellho. A great book and one of my favorites I might add. The next chapters will feature Draco's part of the story...as most of the plot begins with him. We will return to Ginny in later chapters still, so don't fret.

Read, Review, Write as you wish.


	3. The 2nd Shade of Darkness

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Chapter Two_-_**

.-.

"The reports are in, Commander." A witch said as she stood erect in her elegant black Uniform "It is confirmed that there are quite a few Nations opposing to the New Order, deeming it too alike an Empire."

"And do they know any better?" Malfoy drawled as he looked at the said report in his hand. America was, of course, against them, as was the rest of the free Europe and Asia. In truth he had anticipated the entire Wizarding World to fight back against such an entity that forced change upon an entire Wizarding Country, it would give him an excuse to go into battle again should any delegate declare New Wizarding London a Hostile.

"No, Sire." the witch answered.

"Then send a request to the High Council Elders to minimize the raids and retrain the Soldiers and Officers whose names are on that list I gave you." he ordered "The Council has to realize to stop acting like an Empire in order for the world to stop thinking that it is."

"Understood, Sire." with a bow she turns and marches off.

Draco Malfoy slumped back into his chair as soon as the door clicked close. He heaves a burdened sigh and looks at the grandfather clock that was on right wall of his spacious office. Nine forty-five, fifteen more minutes until his overtime hours were done. When he wasn't helping train new Serpents he was stuck in his office with mounds of paperwork, a dull comparison to actual fighting.

_"So this is what I fought for..." _he thought whimsically _"...a desk-job and a quarter-a-million Galleon salary."_

"Well...it is better than Truth, Justice and the Gryffindor way." he muttered, "Just what I bloody need...now I'm talking to myself."

"Too many blows to the head?"

"No." he answered.

Realizing that it wasn't his thoughts or his own voice that asked the question, his hand quickly reached for his main wand-breaker, which was leaned against his right leg. He unsheathed it and had the intruder by the throat in what seemed to be a blink of an eye.

"Jumpy tonight aren't we?" Pansy Parkinson said with a wink "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Draconis..." she traced her finger along the dull edge of the sword "...don't raise that _'thing' _at Me." she said as she looked at the weapon in revulsion "Wands are phallic as it is."

Draco lets out a chuckle and sheathes his sword, he gave a mock bow to Pansy and motioned for her to sit "And to whom do I owe this visit from the High Council's Junior Minister of Intelligence?"

Pansy elegantly sat down on the seat Draco offered and crossed her legs "That would be Theodore Nott, Commander-in-Chief of the Officers you..._scolded_...at Area 12 of the Slums." she gave a small girlish giggle at her own terminology.

"I see." Draco smirked as he sat back down in his own seat "And what is our friend Teddy complaining about really?"

"That you were meddling with Official Justice Department business and to give you a warning." she gave a small laugh "Can you imagine that? Nott giving you a warning?" she restrained herself from laughing out loud with the back of her hand.

"As amusing at it is, give him what he wants to shut him up, obviously his _'Daddy Dearest' _isn't funding his little '_Problem' _anymore and needs to find the finances elsewhere." Draco said, both criticizing and analyzing the situation with utmost care "Find out where he spends his money, discreetly, I might add, and if any of them correspond to the recent rise in the drug-trade: have him brought to my office for questioning."

"And if Teddy Bear makes a deal?" she asks, always the Slytherin.

"No deal." he stated with a wave of his hand.

"Understood." she nodded as she stood up "And off the record, Draco..." she said with her wry smile "...are we still on for tonight?"

Draco gave her his trademark smirk "Have I _ever _let you down?" he then shakes his head "On second thought, don't answer that."

"I'll see you at eleven." she smiled and waltzed her way out of the door making sure Draco was looking at her figure-flattering robe as she did.

Draco Malfoy lets himself smile. He doesn't do it often, smile that is. There was little to smile about these days, the rest of the Wizarding World's suspicions were beginning to elevate every passing month. And with the state of recruitment in decline in numbers as well as quality, he should be frowning.

And so he does, but not because of these thoughts...no, but because of an all too familiar dark feathered owl with a white chest that was making its presence felt from the window of his office.

"Baal." he muttered as he opens the window to let the owl in.

The owl gave a sharp nip at his fingers before allowing the wizard to retrieve the letter tied to its leg, Draco could swear the bird was smirking at him all the while. After Draco took the letter it have a shrill call and left.

"Bloody bird." he cursed under his breath and took a look at the letter's seal as to have an idea as to whom from the House of Zabini had written to him at this hour.

It was from little Grace, Blaise's younger sister.

Curious as to why the little princess had written to her, he unsealed the letter and began reading the perfect script of the only remaining female of the Zabini Family since the Countess passed away.

_Dear Dragon,_

He allowed the little girl to call him by a nickname, since Blaise called him by this moniker as well.

_You might be wondering as to why I am writing to you at such an hour._

True, shouldn't it have been her bedtime a few hours ago? he thought.

_I'm writing because I'm worried about my brother, he hasn't been home in three days. Father is worried sick about him, though he wouldn't admit it. He already sent Lorrian to find him, but I'm guessing by the way thing are that my other brother isn't too worried about Blaise as Father is._

_I know he isn't gallivanting around, as Lorrian suggested, it isn't like Blaise to just get up and leave like he did._

Too true, Draco commented, Blaise was too much of a stiff to take it easy when they were allowed to.

_So, here I am, writing a letter to his closest-friend, hoping that you would have at least a slight idea where my brother is. Lorrian said he had already searched every Hall of the Institute and the Training Facilities, he even went to the Red Light Districts in the Slums, but I am guessing he did that last part for his own enjoyment._

At this Draco lets out a small laugh. Even if she was young, Grace always had an intellect comparable to an adult.

_Please, do respond if you have any thoughts as to where he is. Father is even thinking about hiring a few outsiders to help, which I think is not a good idea considering the family's current status._

The letter was signed G. Zabini.

Draco was dumbfounded as he put down the letter. Blaise is missing? The Death Serpent Captain who could strategize an elaborate and successful plan of attack even while under the influence of heavy alcohol was no where to be found? Preposterous.

With ideas forming in his head, some likely and even some even more ridiculous than the other, he mulled it over. Even if it was an hour past his off-hour, he thought and thought.

_"What was Blaise working on again?"_ Draco thought as he tried to remember their last conversation _"Something about the War and the strategic points where we attacked." _he recalled.

He walked towards his file cabinet and searched for the pieces of parchments that he thought would help him. He worked well into morning, completely forgetting about his little _date _with Pansy...again.

_**.-.**_

"Where are you, you little..." Draco muttered as he looked at his handiwork strewn across his desk. Notes and footnotes were haphazardly stuck by pins at maps and detailed reports of the War, all of which he could recall vividly.

The _Delta _Squad of the Death Serpent Corps hit the Ministry first, taking down the authorities and throwing the populace into a panic. _Beta _and _Omega _faced most of the warfare under the command of Commander and Captain Malfoy. They were armed with the first prototypes of the Wand-breakers, they weren't as effective as their now standard and custom issues but they did their job. Centaurs, Mer-people, Veelas and even Giants fell before the might of the Death Serpent Corps in a matter of hours.

He remembered that he was still a Captain at that time, and Draco could still hear his Father's angered roar as Lucius plucked out three Centaurian arrows from his chest and continued fighting. He had seen his Father battle for the first time that day, and it was also the last. He shook his head free of the thought and continued his little project.

His eyes narrowed at a spot on the map that was just adjacent to Hogwarts but wasn't written in the reports as patrolled or ether-mined by either party.

With a triumphant smirk he takes the letter-opener he was twirling around animatedly and stabs the map, embedding the little dagger quite a good measure past the dark mahogany desk's black lacquer coatings. He then stood up and took his cloak off the pegs at the wall beside his window.

_"He must be investigating that area." _he surmised _"But why now? Why after two years?"_ he thought in question.

The Janitorial Wizard in charge of his office was startled to a near heart-attack as Commander Malfoy went out of the door just as he was about to enter. He knew better than to ask whether the Commander was in his office all night...but he was curious as to why the Commander's letter-opener was stabbed at a map of Kent, right next to Hogwarts.

The letter-opener was stabbed right under the small black letters spelling two words:

_Forbidden Forest._

_**.-.**_

The village of Hogsmeade was a half a day's travel from the Capital. With the Hogwart's Express in scraps and pieces somewhere, there was only one mode of transport to the town other than by Broom (which was considered very gauche nowadays) and by Mass Transport Spheres (which were too bothersome to buy if you were only using it for yourself)...was on horseback, or in cases such as these, a Threstal.

"Ah, Good day Commander Malfoy, what brings you to Hogsmeade?" The Perimeter Guard of the town nearest to the ruins of Hogwarts asked with a very prideful smile, it wasn't everyday that a War Hero was in town, make that ever.

"Good day as well, Corporal." Malfoy returned, he saw the marks at the side of the Guard armor, clearly stating that he was a Corporal under the Twenty-third Regiment "I am heading to some of the old battle-grounds." he informed.

The Guard nods "I see, reliving the fighting days, eh sire?"

"No, I am on an investigation of the utmost importance." Draco said in his commanding tone, which in this case meant _'Get get out of my way...now.'_

"Oh, terribly sorry, Sire." the Guard apologized, with a sharp whistle he calls to the Guards manning the Drawbridge.

It was the only way into the still (but not entirely) intact village of Hogsmeade. Anti-levitation and Anti-flight Wards, not to mention Riders-First Class on armored Threstals, surrounded the area. To enter the village without proper clearance was prohibited and as with most Laws of the New Order, is punishable by execution.

And though it did allow tourists to enter the town, strict screenings had to be performed as to keep Security at the highest level of performance. That of which, reminded him to pull his hood back up and gather the hems of his robes, wishing not to be gawked at by the Witches and Wizards who were looking around and buying all sorts of souvenirs from the shops that were open.

He made his way towards the gate where the path led to Hogwarts.

"Halt, no one is allowed to pass here without clearance." The Guard said in a stern voice, his hand on the hilt of the standard-issue wand-breaker at his side. He didn't sound like an ordinary sentinel, Draco thought, perhaps he used to be military.

Malfoy pulls down his hood, knowing that his appearance was good enough for clearance should the Guard had served during the War.

"Commander." The Guard goes into a salute "An honor, Sire."

"I'm here on investigative purposes." Draco declared.

"I see, Sire, should I send a message to Captain Zabini of your presence?"

Draco's eyebrow rose at this "The Captain is here?" he asked in disbelief that his findings were true.

The Guard nods "Has been for two days now, Sire, he is currently camped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Though it is nearing the night of the Full-moon, I am certain that Captain Zabini doesn't require the assistance of us Perimeter Guards in terms of combat."

Draco nods and moves towards the now open gate, he looks back "Did you ever serve in the Serpent Corps during the War?" he asked the Guard.

The Guard lets out a chuckle "Aye Sire, but I was just a mere Grunt back then, The Commander wouldn't remember me. I chose to transfer to this station after the War for...sentimental reasons." he took a moment "How did you know, Sire?"

"You speak like a soldier, and your tone of voice is strong." Draco stated "And nobody salutes to military unless they are military themselves, or in your case were."

The ex-Serpent Guard nodded and salutes in perfect form.

Draco returned it out of courtesy and went on with his little mission.

_"So this is where he has been?" _Draco thought more to himself _"This is not a good place for you to be reliving pieces of the past, Blaise old boy." _he thought as he walked along the path leading to the Forbidden Forest's edge.

"I certainly wouldn't." he grimaced slightly as his vision caused his mind to recall where the bodies were piled and where most of his regiment had been wounded and waiting for death. He shook his head again and pulled his hood up, it was beginning to snow again.

_**.-.**_

"...the newly discovered tunnel leading to Hogwarts showed that it was situated underneath a very old and very spacious hall, almost as large as the Great Hall itself. Upon the first investigation, the ceiling was found to be dripping wet with what smelt like tainted water. Remind to send a vial to the Research Enclave..." Blaise's voice filled his tent as he dictated to an animated quill he charmed to write whatever he was speaking. He had been pacing back and forth for little more than a day now, after exploring the vast series of tunnels underneath Hogwarts the day before.

"...What is most intriguing about this particular tunnel is that most of the tunnels were made during the time of the Founders, but this one seemed to date as far back as to the original castle..." he paused for a while as he pondered "...if this is true then the every History Archives would be deemed mistaken by this bizarre find: That the original castle didn't seem to belong to the Ancestors of Go..." he stopped in mid-sentence as the sounds of footsteps were heard from the outside "...end session." he said to the quill, which splattered itself dry on a piece of scratch-paper and then rested on the table.

Blaise drew out the wand-breaker that was resting on his bed. A fine blade made of tempered silver alloy encasing a rather large amethyst with his eleven inch yew/unicorn-hair wand in the middle of it all, it was only second to one other blade in the entire Death Serpent Corps in terms of Spell-casting, and he knew that the owner of it was far from this area.

With a small huff he blows out the candle, enveloping the inside of the tent in darkness.

He awaited the intruder. Whoever it was didn't announce his presence from the outside. Either it was a tourist who had fooled the Guard at the gate or perhaps...perhaps his suspicions were true.

The intruder walked into the dark tent with Blaise lying in wait. He raised his wand-breaker and smote the intruder.

_Clang!_

The sound of metal against metal meant that either he hit another wand-breaker or the intruder's armor. Whoever it was, the intruder grasped the blade and tried to wrestle it free from Blaise's hands. They wrestled with each other until finally the intruder was swept off his feet by the blunt side of Blaise's wand-breaker. In fury, Blaise strode the intruder's body with his sword hand raised, aimed at the head while the other kept the intruder from getting up.

**"Who sent you?!" **Blaise yelled.

For a second, nothing answered._ "Have I killed the intruder?" _Blaise thought,_ "Impossible, I made no motion that would deliver a solid blow to any vital part." _he deduced. He was surprised as the intruder finally answered...by...laughing?

Upon hearing the almost catching laugh, Blaise points the sword at the candle "Light." he muttered.

Underneath him was his Commander and friend, Draconis Lucifer Malfoy, out of breath and chuckling "Why Blaise, haven't I already told you? I'm not interested in this sort of thing." he slyly smiled.

Realizing their compromising position Blaise stood up and helped his Superior Officer up afterwards. Draco was still chuckling as Blaise gave him a slap at the side of his arm "That's for teasing me." he scolded before he sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. He looked inside his pockets to find a cigarette pack and a Muggle lighter (being of rank had it perks when it came to certain Muggle items deemed contraband in the Military), he lit one and took a short drag.

"You're still very touchy about that?" Draco said with a wink. He liked to tease Blaise now-and-then, Blaise actually would rather have him mock-ridicule him than just outright feel extremely awkward whenever the two were alone.

"Oh please, you'd be SO the last man I'd touch." Blaise rolled his eyes as he tossed his long raven locks to one side "So, what made you come here and give me a case of Paranoia?" he asked.

"The reason as to why you are so paranoid in the first place." Draco merely answered in a deadpan voice as he walked over to the bench and looked over the notes. It was tidy, all placed in uniform lengths in order of important and facts arranged alphabetically. It was a saint's job compared to his haphazard style; the two differed greatly, not just in _certain _orientations.

Blaise looked at Draco with wide amethyst eyes. He seemed catatonic for a moment before shaking himself out of it "So you know?" he pried.

Draco shook his head "No." he simply stated "But you're going to tell me."

Blaise flicked the remaining half of the cigarette towards the ash-tray, where numerous other used cigarettes littered inside it and out "Why the concern all of a sudden?" he asked. True, they were friends, but when it came to business, that was a while different matter.

Draco reached into the pocket of his robe and produced the letter Grace had written the night before. He gave the letter to Blaise as he looked around the tent. It was neat and tidy...spacious as well. Their little scuffle did little to change the place, except maybe for the dry patch of dirt the tent had for a floor, Blaise's footprints were nowhere to be seen now.

Blaise buried his head in his hands after reading the letter "Merlin..." he muttered "...have I been gone _that _long?" he asked as if he was unsure about the time himself.

Draco nods "So what is this little investigation that has got you all worked up that you'd leave the Zabini Estates without even a proper goodbye to little Grace."

Blaise understood Draco's concern for his little sister. He knew his Commander never had any siblings of his own, what with Narcissa Malfoy's condition after her first and only child-birth. Draco always wanted younger siblings as growing up alone in such a grand and massive place as Malfoy Manor was very damaging to anyone's psyche. Blaise would often ask for Lucius' permission to let Draco visit Zabini Manor as often as he could and play with Grace and Himself, even Lorrian got out of his playroom at times for a game of Exploding Snaps once in a while.

"I'm sorry Dragon, it's just that there are some things that would worsen if I didn't act now..." Blaise said with his head downcast "...and if I don't act now, then the New Order will be for naught!"

"What do you mean? Blaise, if you don't explain yourself I'd have to send you to the loony-bin." Draco said in good-humor, hoping to make the seemingly perpetually cheerful young man sitting in front of him smile again.

"I am serious about this, Dragon, more serious than all the victory the Dark Lord achieved with my strategies."

Draco was taken aback. The prestige Blaise received from the Dark Lord after the War had him almost equaled to Salazar Slytherin himself, if it weren't for his plans, if it weren't for his last minute change in plans rather, then the Light would have won and the entire Death Serpent Corps would have been sent to Azkaban where they'd receive the_ 'Dementor's Kiss' _without even a trial.

"I will tell you when I am entirely sure about this." Blaise said as he stood "But for now, do not speak of this to anyone." he said a tone most grim.

Draco nodded and rearranged his cloak "I'll tell Grace not to worry, I'll make up a story for them." Draco sees the look on Blaise's face as he said that and rolled his eyes upward "Which doesn't include a three day weekend vacation in the Caribbean's and daily sessions with a masseur named Sven, or a trip to wherever gay people gather." he said in a monotone "Honestly Blaise, I can't lie properly if you leave all the good ones out." he said with a smirk.

"That'll send Father to his Death-bed!" Blaise takes a second "Well...on the other hand, it is about time I inherited the Estates."

Draco lets out a laugh "Good to have you back in good spirits." he moved to the tent's flap "I'll tell them you're off in one of your little research expeditions concerning some ancient civilization's battle strategies." with that he gets out of the tent.

"That was fairly true." Blaise stated as soon as Draco was out of earshot.

_**.-.**_

It was night. Blaise was headed back to the village now; he had gathered all the data he could about the new tunnel and was now headed to the Inn. There was something nagging at the back of his mind telling him that this was something earth-shattering about that old tunnel, his instincts had always been correct and his intuition never failed him, so why bother doubting now?

_"Draco is probably in his office now..." _Blaise thought _"...going through the day's backlog of paperwork."_ He knew the Commander would keep his oath and write to his Father and perhaps to Grace as well. Blaise reminded himself to write his own letter to the two...and maybe even to Lorrian as well.

"Light." he called out as he entered his private room. None came. "Strange..." he placed his findings on the floor and took a step inside the room headed towards where the light bulb was.

"Good eveniiiing, Mah-ster Blaiiiise." a voice, sneering and very nasal, said from the shadowed portion of his room in the Inn. It sounded like a cross between a cat's moaning meow and the voice of a deranged old man.

Blaise quickly reached for his wand-breaker but didn't have time to draw as the attacker had some sort of a dagger against his throat. As to how the attacker could have moved that quickly was beyond him.

"You are meddliiiing in somethiiiing that does not concern you, Mah-ster Blaiiiise." the voice said into his ear in a chilling whisper.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Blaise asked as he flinched, the cold metal was slightly making a cut on his throat.

"Askiiiing questions to answers you already know, Mah-ster Blaiiiise."

Blaise eyes widen as the connections were becoming clear now "So, _'He' _is still here then?" he said in a more confident tone "Before you kill me, I would like to ask you a question, a final request if you would..."

The assassin hummed as if it were thinking "That can be arrrrranged, Mah-ster Blaiiiise."

"Why?"

The assassin lets out a chuckle "You assk the eaaaasiest to ahn-swer, Mah-ster Blaiiiise..." he commented "...He is stiiiill neeeeded."

"Needed?" he asked.

"Up-pup-pup...that was only good for one quessstion, Mah-ster Blaiiiise...any last words I could scraaaawl on your tombstone?" The assassin asked as he readied to run his knife along the Death Serpent Captain's throat.

Blaise smiled "I have indeed..." his eyes glowed a deep hue of amethyst, as did his hands and the sheathed wand-breaker in them "...I'm taking you with me."

_**.-.**_

Outside of the Inn, the entire Guard force stationed at Hogsmeade ran to where an explosion had rocked what had been another peaceful and serene night.

"Inside..." the Inn's owner said to one of the Guards helping a few tourists out of the burning Inn "...the Captain...inside..." he managed to speak before he was taken over by a bout of hard coughing.

The Guard shook his head "It came from his room, there is no possible way he could have survived that sort of explosion."

"You haven't seen a true Serpent until you've seen him seemingly rise from the dead." the ex-Serpent who was stationed at the gate said to the other Guard.

And just as certain as his words, there was a silhouette of a cloaked individual at the burning window. The figure jumped down and lands on the street, coughing and hacking as it did.

The Guards moved towards the figure "Captain, are you..."

**"STOP!" **Blaise's voice stated from the figure **"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" **he started convulsing **"Hrr-rrr-rrraaaaaghh!!!!" **

"Captain Zabini!" the ex-Serpent called as he made towards the Captain.

Blaise stopped convulsing and knelt down, he was panting now.

"Captain Zabini, are you alri-" the ex-Serpent couldn't finish his sentence as a standard issue wand-breaker was plunged well past the armor and into flesh like it was nothing "Cap...tain..."

"Oh-hoho...hahaha!!" Blaise laughed maniacally as he raised his head, making sure the rest of the regiment present had a good look at his dark red eyes "...I'm perrrrrfectly fiiiiiine." he said as he pushed the dead Guard away and stood up. He looked at himself, as if admiring his visage for the first time "This is perrrfect." he said in a wicked smile as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He turns to the burning Inn and raised a hand.

From the second floor a belt, holding half a dozen wand-breakers, jumped out of the fire and into the deranged Captain's hand. He tied it around his waist and grinned wickedly at the regiment "Who'sss neeeext?" he cackled as he drew out the first pair of swords at his belt.

The wicked laughter didn't die...

...until all the others did.

_**.-.**_

That night, the entire village of Hogsmeade had witnessed its second massacre. Tales of the cursed village would be told future generations. The grotesque images still vividly recalled as the Daily Prophet showed pictures taken during the investigation. The pictures seemed like a Muggle camera took them...everything laid still, not a single thing moving was seen. The pictures were only in three colors, the black of the burned shops, houses and the armor of the dead, the white of falling ashes against the still much more white ashen-pallor of corpses...

...And red, the glorious deep red of flowing blood.

.-.

**_-_Chapter Two End_-_**

_**-The 2nd Shade of Darkness-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

A very violent chapter indeed. For the curious few: The standard issue Wand-breaker's form is that of a medieval sword with most of the inner parts of it made of crystal, and within the crystal is the wielder's wand.

Read, Review, Write as you please.


	4. Deception's Face

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Chapter Three_-_**

.-.

"What do you mean **_'There is nothing we can do'_**?!" High Council Member Draconis Lucifer Malfoy, the Commander of the Beta Squadron of the Death Serpent Corps, angrily yelled at the rest of the Council. This caused some of the members, which was primarily composed of middle-aged wizards, to shirk in their seats. Others murmured to each other about how uncouth the young warrior was, while the rest...simply glared.

"As the High Council had discussed, this is a matter reserved for the Alpha Squadron of the Death Serpent Corps, and with that knowledge we are not to interfere with the overall investigation." High Council Wizard Dolohov stated in a stately manner "As for you, Commander Malfoy, you are not allowed to join in on the investigation as your personal ties with the suspect is still being questioned by the Alphas."

Draco frowned. There had been only one witness to the massacre, only one of the Fifty fully-armed Guards of the Twenty-third Regiment. A lone Guard, pinned by his own wand-breaker against the wall, was still semi-conscious when the back-up regiment from the neighboring village of Durr town arrived at the scene. The Guard was muttering in a fearful voice "_A monster...it was a monster...he was a monster...a monster..."_

"With such a high level of carnage and the all too convenient disappearance of the Captain, Blaise Zabini, the emissary from the Alphas had said that they suspect him of the killings." Millianon LeStrange said in his oily tone "We have no doubt that these was the work of an experienced warrior, one at par with your level of strength, Commander."

Draco slammed his fist on his part of the vast imperial white table where the High Council Members sat "But this isn't his manner of attack!" he stated "Captain Zabini's preference is in spell-casting, I see no evidence of high level spells in these pictures save for one that had occurred in his very own room, and the report done by the Prophet stated that all of the dead suffered from fatal stabs and lacerations, not even once did the attacker perform a spell upon the numerous victims." he argued.

"Be it as it may, the Alphas are handling this case, such anger and doubt is not fitting for such a high ranked Official as yourself, High Council Member Malfoy." Dolohov stated "This Council hereby declares that you are not to meddle in the affairs of the Alphas. Should you intervene, however, the Council will outright excommunicate you from your position and you will be Court-marshaled to the full extent of the Army's Law."

Draco clenched his teeth in anger. He had never felt so powerless in his entire life.

"Good, now, on to other business..." Dolohov stated animatedly.

_**.-.**_

A sudden roar and the sound of something crashing from one of the Combat Room of the Serpent Training Facility fills the hall adjacent to it as Draco vented his anger.

Inside the room, Draco was fending off four magicked suits of armor with his custom wand-breakers. Though the advised maximum number of training suits active against a single individual were two, Draco felt that he needed something to unleash his anger upon. And another suit of armor lay on the floor, dented and cleaved into unidentifiable pieces of scrap metal. The Training Facility's Headmaster was always angry with the Commander for wasting good equipment.

He blocks the three remaining suits' attacks with relative ease and attacked in a much more efficient manner than the hollow suits of armor.

_"Your sword is an extension of your soul." _Draco reminded himself of what his Father taught him. Lucius Malevolent Malfoy was a man of the sword, though he did have a proficiency in both the wand and the sword, it was the more psychological and, dare he say, _spiritual _aspects of swordsmanship that drew his Father into the life of a swordsman. Japanese Katanas, Ancient Roman and Grecian swords, Fencing Sabers, Broadswords, Short swords and the like were taught to his son to wield at a young age.

If the sword was indeed an extension of the warrior's soul...then Draco's soul must be truly chaotic as of late. The blows he dealt on the armor were enough to cleave a rider and his horse in half. It was a very shocking ordeal when he found out that he wasn't accepted into the Death Serpent Corps' Alpha Squadron all those years ago. They didn't even give him an explanation except that it was the General's decision.

"The Dark General." Draco muttered to himself as he sneered while blocking the last armor's attempt of hitting him. That man intrigued him. The General had never been seen by anyone else in the Military, not even a faint glimpse of the most powerful man in the Army was heard of in all two years of the occupation. It was rumored that he was the only one that the Dark Lord allowed to converse to directly, such prestige was very much sought after as the Dark Lord seemed to have succumbed to a chronic case of Xenophobia in the past years, never leaving the dark halls of his throne room.

With a quick stab to the armor at his feet he finished without breaking into a sweat.

He finally took notice of the numerous Trainees that had watched him since he entered the hall. Some had the look of awe (and hanging jaws), some even had the look of fear on their faces, but one of them had the look of utter boredom, and that was nearly inexcusable.

"You there." Draco called out to the one looking at him with a bored expression. The Trainee was dressed in the longer version of the training robes, usually given to those with unsightly scars or disfigurements or any other faults, but from the looks of it the Trainee was in pristine condition. He would even go as far as saying the Trainee looked rather feminine.

The Trainee raised an eyebrow and pointed his own thumb at himself rather stoically.

Draco nods and does the 'Come here.' sign with his index finger.

The Trainee lets out a chuckle and flicks away the toothpick in his mouth. He then unclasped the large wand-breaker from its strapping and lets it rest on his shoulder as he walked in a slouch towards the center of the Training Room's vast Fighting Area.

"A Giant-slayer...are you sure you can handle that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

The Giant-slayer type Wand-breaker was the heaviest of all the wand-breaker types, it was cumbersome to wield and had little magical use, it was purely made to smite a giant, or in the War's case half-giants, down in one or two blows...should the wielder be able to use it properly, that is. It was a rare and wondrous sight to see a Giant-slayer wielded correctly, Draco only knew of two that had such skill in the entire Army, both of which he defeated in a friendly spar such as they were about to have.

The Trainee only gave him a mirror smirk as he tied his long, light brown hair in a high pony with a piece of black string with one hand. They looked alike with their hair tied, but Draco had his tied at the nape of his neck.

"Timer." Draco called out.

A wizard in a small booth at the corner of the hall nods "Setting the clock to five minutes, Commander."

_**.-.**_

"Um...does the Commander know...?" A Trainee with a standard issue wand-breaker asked his classmate.

The other Trainee shakes his head "No, I don't think so...but it will be pretty funny to see his expression when he does though."

_**.-.**_

The two combatants then went into their respective sides and performed their pre-fight rituals.

Draco only craned his neck from side to side, letting out sickening pops as his neck sets itself. He them unsheathed his swords and raises one in the air while keeping one parallel to the ground, both swords were pointed at his opponent. He lowered his stance slightly as to increase his center of gravity, making him much harder to push down from either side.

The Trainee also goes into a similar stance. Holding the double-length sword handle with both arms, he kept the large sword level to Draco's, in anticipation for either blocking or a parry.

Draco recognized that look the Trainee was giving him before, the bored and unfeeling stare. It was a calculating look an opponent does when watching an enemy in battle; in this case the Trainee had already considered fighting him all the while he was watching. He didn't use his entire bag of tricks while fighting the armors so he had a few aces up his sleeves should the Trainee be more proficient than he had thought.

The light on the timer goes green and the fight begins.

_**.-.**_

It seemed for the past three minutes...that they were dancing, only one of them advancing while the other merely defended "You're holding back." Draco stated as they locked swords for the third time "Don't."

The Trainee nodded and kicks Draco in the gut, causing the Commander to fall back a few steps. In an instant the Trainee slashed at Draco, nicking him slightly at the legs.

Draco took a leap back and surveys the damage...a mere scratch "Good..." he prepared for one of his more advanced techniques "...but not good enough." he stated before leaping back into action. He threw one sword towards the Trainee like a dart, in turn the Trainee blocks it with his own...but he did not see the other sword quick enough and had to haphazardly move his larger sword again at an unbelievable rate...

...the block was again successful...

...but he was left wide open for an attack, and a large fist was coming straight at the Trainee's face. Draco was surprised the Trainee didn't spout a word as the punch connected, none-the-less he delivered the next punch at the Trainee's chest with a quick right blow follow-up in the abdominal area. He watched as the Trainee stumbled onto the floor, clutching his sides as he lets go of his weapon.

Draco crouched down and looked at the Trainee in the eye "Never think that your opponent will go easy on you, otherwise you'd have end up much worse." he said as he stood up and began walking away. He was a few feet away when he had to look back as he heard the sound of metal dragging against the cement floor behind him. He was slightly impressed as he saw the Trainee was back up and the Giant-slayer in his hands again, the Trainee raised his sword as he goes into a different stance, that of which Draco recognized immediately. The Trainee was preparing for a sword-thrust, a move that sends the wielder and its weapon into a suicide sprint towards the opponent and releasing all the strength the wielder had into one fatal thrust. Not a smart gambit considering that Draco still had at least one of his swords, which he now held with both hands, further increasing the speed and power of his own blows.

The Trainee smirked before he sprang into speedy sprint. Just as he was about to enter Draco's area he crouched down and delivered an upward strike, holding the blunt side of the large sword up to increase the leverage.

In show of prowess Draco simply took a step back and dodged the attack like it was nothing. Before the Trainee landed he takes a step forward and points his sword at the crouching Trainee's face "End time." Draco stated in a calm and clear voice.

They both turned towards the clock.

"0:00:02"

Two seconds before the end of the round "Not bad for a Trainee." Draco stated as he sheathed the sword in his hand, the other one was lying a couple of yard away. He made towards it.

"Thank you, Sire." a female voice answered.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this and turned around. It made sense as to why the Trainee looked quite feminine, _he_...was a she.

_**.-.**_

"How long have you been in the Academy?" Draco asked as they walked together towards the Medical Wing. He had to go patch the flesh wounds on his legs, while Viridian, the Trainee he sparred with, had to get something for her bruises.

"For about two years now, Sire." she answered stoically.

"Which division are you applying for?" he asked. It was quite a long walk to the Medical Wing and the halls towards there were empty as there were no 'scheduled' scuffles in the campus, the silence that went on between them was getting sort of awkward, Draco even almost began humming...keyword being almost.

"Well..." she stated in a tone that held a bit more emotion than her usual drone "...I was thinking of applying for the Beta Squadron of the Serpent Corps, Sire...if the Corp is still recruiting by the time I graduate from here, that is." she smiled.

"We're always looking for new blood..." Draco stated "...and a female member is a rare sight amidst the barracks, are you sure you can handle the attention?"

Viridian lets out a snort "If you mean the groping, harassment and being labeled as a tomboy, then yes, I can handle it." she heatedly spat, she then shakes her head "Forgive me, Sire, I didn't mean to go on like that." she apologized sincerely.

"You won't be mistreated in Beta. We Serpents have a code of honor to uphold...we never disrespect our own." Draco stated and smiled slightly at her face relaxing "We merely kill our own... should treason be evident."

They rounded a turn.

"Permission to speak freely, Sire." she began, upon seeing Draco nod she continued "You...you make it sound so easy, your duty, I mean." she stopped walking "Don't you feel guilty about killing?" she looked at him with both fear and curiosity.

Draco turns to her with a bit of sadness in his eyes "There are those times..." he stated as he leaned his back against the wall and looked at the ceiling "...but then I'd remind myself that there wouldn't be any change if I just stopped what I was doing...besides, all the people I've killed were armed and listed as soldiers and warriors for the other side..." he sighed "...though that's what I tell myself to make it a little bearable." he leaned forward and continued walking.

"I am sorry, Sire." she said from a few steps behind him "I just heard stories of you and your men going mad with bloodlust in battle. I know now what's true and what's n-" she was cut off by Draco's voice.

"Which village?" he asked in an emotionless tone, more like an order than a question.

"Excuse me, Sire?"

"Which village is the most unbelievable?" he elaborated.

"Corrigan, Sire, it was after the fifth day of the War, only six Serpents of your unit, including yourself I believe, were sent there for a surgical strike. I believe the body count was-" again she was cut off.

"Ninety-five. Eighty-two Wizards and Witches, six Muggle mercenaries, three centaurs and two giants, all of which were armed to the teeth." he stated in a monotone.

"You have an impressive memory, Sire...but...how did you know?"

"I _should _know...I killed over half of them in that skirmish." his tone was neither proud nor shameful; it was cold like the surface of a frozen river, emotionless yet with trouble brewing underneath.

Viridian Reinhart stopped in her tracks again, this time in utter shock.

Draco turned to her with his eyes cold and emotionless, the light didn't reflect off them as it did earlier "That tale is true."

_**.-.**_

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as she entered the Medical Wing, which earned her a shushing from the Head Medi-witch "Don't you _'shush' _me!" she answered indignantly, she turned her attention back to the Commander who was having his legs repaired for a slight weapon wound "I sent two owls already to your office and you didn't reply from either one of them..."

"I was held up by work." The Commander merely answered.

Viridian was watching the exchange like some sort of a play. She was told by a medi-witch that the Healing Balm would take a much faster effect if she didn't move from her position, sitting up on one of the beds, so she listened...and was slightly amused of the fact that this very angry woman was berating the infamous Commander Malfoy.

"Oh, _work_? Is that what you call disappearing for two days without even leaving a note to your secretary stating where you went? Honestly Draconis, how gullible do you think I am? I know of your rounds in the Slums late an night, that you often frequent the areas of the Red Light Dist-" the sound of a wand-breaker being unsheathed slowly was then heard from the entrance, followed by another, and another, and many more.

Viridian's mouth went dry; as did her lips pale and sweat turn cold, and for good reason.

At the entrance were nearly a dozen Serpents, all armored for battle and their weapons unsheathed. The markings on their armor specified that they were different from the ordinary Serpent Corp soldiers that were under Draconis' watch, the markings were made of tempered silver alloy...clearly indicating that they were indeed members...

...of Alpha Squadron One.

"Commander Malfoy. A direct order from the General states that you are to come with us for questioning, resistance will be deemed treacherous." The one standing in front of the others had said in a very commanding tone.

_**.-.**_

Draco's brow furrowed_ "Alpha Squad?" _he said in thought _"Why in Merlin's beard do they need me for?" _None-the-less he complied and moved to strap the belt that held his wand-breakers, as he did, danger filled his senses and called for him to stop.

"You are not allowed to carry your Breakers, sir, another order from the General." the Alpha from before explained.

Draco, with a heavy heart, nodded and shoved the belt into the Alpha's out-reached hand. He walked in the middle of the escorts, both angry and bewildered at the Dark General's orders to his men.

He had done nothing to intervene with the Hogsemade Investigation, not yet, but still, he had done nothing that breached the High Council's orders.

_"Then this has nothing to do with the Investigation...perhaps."_ Draco deduced.

Well...at least this got Pansy off his back, for now.

_**.-.**_

"Wait here." The Captain said from behind his helmet.

The Alpha Barracks was identical to his own Beta. The floor was of black marble, the walls were painted black as well, the only difference would be seen by an untrained eye. There were no guards in their posts. Draco, of course, knew that the guards were there, hidden by the enchantments of Invisibility Cloaks. Draco with the three remaining escorts, stood in room used to entertain High Council Members should they have the will and nerve to visit the infamous Barracks for inspection...it was surprisingly decorated in a subtle manner.

"Ah, Commander Malfoy..." a voice said as the large double doors swung open, it revealed a middle-aged man Draco only knew as Commander Guilton North. Draco had heard that this particular Commander didn't pursue the use of brute force as much as the others and that he used his guile and a silk tongue to make the enemy succumb to his will. If Alpha was already pushing out their best interrogator, then he must be holding some pretty valuable information from them...the only problem was he didn't know exactly what.

The wizard clasped his hands around Malfoy's in a friendly gesture "...good to see a fellow Commander in the Barracks. Do excuse the Grunts, Alpha Squadron doesn't exactly train them to be gentle and kind." he stated eloquently in a manner that would have them deemed as old friends. He was dressed casually, Draco noted, with only his breastplate and gauntlets as the only pieces of armor on his person. The Alpha Commander's own wand-breaker was a Spear-type, which was currently being held by a witch at his side.

The Commander seeing Draco's eyes on the witch broke into a smile "Allow me to introduce my Apprentice, Trainee Kaitlin Kincaid."

Kincaid, a woman of eighteen years, went into a snapping salute "An honor, Sire." she addressed Draco.

Draco merely nodded at her "Why am I here?" he asked, his attention returned to the Commander.

"Please, allow me to direct you to the lounge chairs, they are charmed to shift softness to the seated person's liking." North stated in his smile.

Draco saw no harm in this, and besides, he was a bit tired of standing around, his leg-wounds were still stitching themselves closed and it wasn't advisable to let the healing charm linger for a prolonged period of time. He sat down on the lounge chair and found it quite relaxing just as North had said "You haven't answered my question." Draco stated in his calm tone.

North lets out a chuckle "To the point." he had comment "Just like your father."

At this Draco leaned forward "You knew my father? How?" he was slightly put off, he knew each and every friend his father made, some even at a first name basis now-a-days, but he hadn't heard North's name until he was in the Corps, and that intrigued him.

"Know him? Why, we were the ones who came up with the idea for the Corp in the first place, did he not tell you before?"

"No...it was more likely that he didn't have the chance to." Draco said with his eyes downcast "I was handpicked by my Father to lead Omega Squad at the time of the War, since Epsilon and Theta were purely Magical Support and Magical Offense teams, I would have stuck out like a Muggle if I had been placed in those Squadrons." he continued as he raised his head now "He was said to have trained most of Alpha Squad, with yourself, I believe."

"That is mostly true." North said with a nod of his graying head "I was given the duty to train those Serpents whose Breakers were not of the sword-type. They need a different approach you see, as the handling varies from weapon-type to weapon-type."

Draco nodded in response; he had been trained fully by the sword. He had wielded a spear-type once, a Naginata (a spear with the blade formed in a straight edge two or three feet in length). It was just so as his own Breakers were in the Battlefield somewhere after his opponent unleashed an increased Expeliaramus blast.

"But enough of the past, glorious as it may have been." North said as he also leaned forward "I had you called under the order of the General, he said that you might have information about the incident in Hogsmeade."

"And how did the General know I might?"

North smiled "We have independent informants, Young Malfoy, you would be entirely surprised at to what they can reach in an hour."

Draco seemed to take this to consideration "Tell me what the General thinks, and I'll clear up any misunderstandings the informant may have found."

North gave a chuckle "Alright." he agreed, which surprised Draco at the least "The informant said that the suspect, the Beta Captain Blaise Amoreleus Zabini, was investigating an area that was deemed off-limits by the New Order's Law. Incidentally he was also been banned from our Archives here in the Alpha Barracks a few weeks ago."

"Banned? Why on earth would he be banned from a Barrack's Archives?" Draco knew of Blaise's thirst for knowledge, it rivaled that of the Book-worm Granger's. There wasn't a tome, scroll or written parchment in the entire Beta Archives that Blaise hadn't read, he often visited other archives as well.

"The Head of the Archives spotted the Captain within the Level Twelve Restriction Areas, while his Pass only allowed him Level Eleven Access. The Twelfth Area is strictly for the General's use only, you see. It was a sign of good faith that the General didn't brand him a traitor for disobeying the rules...but that proved to be a mistake on the General's part."

"Two nights before the incident in Hogsmeade, Captain Zabini was seen arriving at Hogsmeade with the intent of investigating the ruins of Hogwarts. A routine investigation on the surface...but in reality it was something much, much worse than we'd imagined."

"What was so important in those Archives that he would risk treason?" Draco asked out of pure curiosity.

North shakes his head lightly "I do not know much about it myself, only the General would know and now perhaps Blaise Zabini."

"And now you want to know if he had spoken any of this to me?" Draco caught on as to why he was called.

North nodded solemnly "The Records show that you had used a Threstal to go to Hogsmeade on a personal trip. There you stayed and presumably conversed with Captain Zabini for a moment before leaving. If the Reports of the Prophet is true then that would make you the last person leave Hogsmeade just a few hours before the incident occurred."

"I was there, on personal matters. Zabini's sister owled to me the night before and had insisted that her brother was missing, I used the entire night figuring out where he could have gone to. I finally deduced that he was in Hogsmeade and so I went. I arrived in Hogsmeade in about five hours and we did indeed talked for a short period of time." Draco explained.

"Was there anything that was out of the ordinary about the Captain?" North pried.

Draco shook his head "He was being his curious-self, he immerses himself in his research whenever he can...Knowledge is Power, as he would say."

"Did you see exactly what the Captain was working on?"

Draco thought for a moment and remembered maps, detailed maps of Hogwarts, one of them might have went as far back as to the fabled Original Castle, the castle Godric Gryffindor's Ancestors used to call home. There were also notes, details of a tunnel and a timeline of events in shorthand writing (a manner of coded writing that only the writer would fully understand).

"There was certainly a lot of short-hand writing, that's about as much I could tell you...that and maps." Draco stated in full honesty.

"Maps?" North seemed to have been pricked by a needle at this "What sort of maps?"

"Old Structural Maps, some as far back as Ancient times, I suppose." Draco shrugged; there was little power in Ancient Wizardry as it was more aligned in Mysticism and Herbology than the modern methods of Magic such as Advanced Potions and Combat Magic.

"I...see." North said as he leaned back into his seat.

Draco noticed that North's Apprentice didn't speak much, she had been staring at him for quite some time now...and it was beginning to get a little uneasy on his nerves.

"I thank you for your cooperation, Commander." North began as he stood up. Draco and North's Apprentice followed suit "I do hope that this little conversation of ours didn't put you in any inconvenience."

Draco put on his best face "None at all." he said _"You actually saved my arse." _he thought as he remembered Pansy's face.

"I'll order an escort to any destination you wish." North said as he clasped Draco's hand again "I thank you again for your help."

Draco shook back lightly and nodded to the saluting Apprentice "A pleasure." he stated smoothly to her. With that, a couple of Alphas were by his side and escorted him back to his office.

_**.-.**_

"Was it all true then?" Guilton North asked his _"Apprentice"_.

"Yes, he was telling the truth, but it concerns me that this Blaise Zabini is really as clever as Draco Malfoy would believe." The _"Apprentice" _said as she sat down with a sigh, she massaged her head for a while before North's hands replaced her own "He had a couple of mental blockades that I couldn't pass through instantly, it took me a while but we have a bit of what we need."

"And did Captain Zabini really figure out about 'It'?" North asked as he continued to give his _"Apprentice's"_ temple a massage.

"I couldn't tell, even with the Tal's assistance I couldn't exactly make odd or end from the images, but he did appear to have a general idea about what had went on that night." she waved away his hands "Go tell Mandolion and Seran to ready for a Black-Op Mission."

"What type of mission should I have them prep for, Commander Kincaid?" North, the real assistant, asked his Superior Officer.

"Assassination." The Commander said as she stood up and twirled the spear in her hands expertly. It was clear that her prowess with the weapon exceeded her mentor, that was the main reason why she went up the ranks in the first place. It was entirely difficult to determine where she was going to attack in the spear's blurring speed.

North smiled at her display knowing fullwell that it was what she did when she was bored "And the target?"

She suddenly stabbed the seat where Draco had sat on "Their target will be the Commander of The Death Serpent's Beta Squadron, Draconis Lucifer Malfoy." she said with a manic grin.

.-.

**_-_Chapter Three End_-_**

_**-Deception's Face-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

A bit of the plot shows through now. And not to worry all D/G lovers...Ginny'll be in the next chapter.

Read, Review, Write as you please.


	5. Savior's Cry

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Chapter Four_-_**

.-.

It was a considerably cold December afternoon in the area of the Slums that was the new Marketplace. People were rushing to and fro with merchandise to sell or trade and bargain with. You could find anything you need in the Marketplace, food, clothing, and medicine, even books. They weren't what people would say First-hand quality merchandise...but few could really complain in the Slums.

What the Marketplace didn't sell though, was jewelry...and the raw ingredients for making such.

Ginny Weasley walked in a calm pace, not wishing to draw attention to her from the watchful eyes of either the authorities or the resident hoodlums. She was carrying around twenty Galleons or more in her little metal safe-box, the money she needed to finance the next two or three pieces she had in mind. She had her hood up and the hems of her slightly worn out winter robe closed to keep the cold wind from her lithe frame as well as prying eyes from the box she was clutching to her chest.

She rounded a corner from the Main Market and went along her way.

She never looked back to see three faces sneering behind the dark brown scarves wrapped around their lower faces.

_**.-.**_

A figure wrapped in tatters leaned on the wall for support as he walked down the cobblestone path. Dried blood was clearly the cause of the strange splash of color on the ripped up cloak the figure wore. The sound of metal clanging against each other suggested that the figure had been wearing armor of some sort...true...but it was only the sound of it dropping to the cobblestone path as the armor was coming loose. And the person didn't seem to care...

...if a couple of full-fledged assassins were coming after you and you were sightless as well as defenseless, would you?

_**.-.**_

Someone had taken a few step ahead of her and was now blocking her way "Well, now, my pretty...where' you running off to in such a hurry? Let's talk for a bit."

"I don't wish to speak to you, good sir, so please..." Ginny took a step forward but was blocked again by the same person "Excuse me." she stated as she took a step to the side, this was again met with the same interference.

"What? We jus' want to talk to you for a tic..." the man was clearly smiling from underneath the scarf "...isn't that right, Mister Johnson?"

"Of course, Mister Johnson." A second voice made Ginny turn behind her "Just a tic."

"And if you have something good to share with us, maybe we'd be happy to take it as well." Another said from behind the second _'Mr. Johnson'_.

"Well said, Mister Johnson." The first one said as he drew out a small dagger from inside of his vest "So...if you'd be so kind, dear Miss." with his free hand he raised it to part the cloak.

Ginny jerks away from his touch "No, get away from me you...!"

"No need to shout, little miss." The third one said as he too drew out a knife "No one will hear us in this part of the Slums."

Ginny was now petrified. If she didn't get the raw materials, she wouldn't have another piece to sell, if she didn't have any pieces to sell then she couldn't support the orphanage, if she couldn't support the orphanage then the children would truly BE homeless when the coldest nights of Winter would come. That wouldn't do.

Gathering her courage she kicked the first _'Mr. Johnson' _in the shins, which made the thief drop his weapon, and finally stepped aside. She made a mad sprint towards the end of the alleyway when a hand turned her around. It was the third_ 'Mr. Johnson'_. He clamped her mouth shut while dragging her back into the deeper part of the alley.

"You shouldn't have done that, dear Miss." The first one said as he winced slightly while taking every step of his right leg "Now we won't be so nice." he snickered menacingly.

Ginny's eyes widened as the second one opened her cloak to reveal not only the box but also her form.

"Well-well, looky-here, a little-bitty _safebox_." The third one said before he whistled inappropriately "You look real nice as well, miss, you'll fetch a pretty Knut when we sell you to the whore-house." he cackled.

Their hyena-like laughter filled her with so much fear that tears welled in her eyes.

"We've got an audience, gents." The first one stated as he nods his head towards a part of the alley that connected with another.

Ginny was turned as the second _'Mr. Johnson' _turned around to see who the person was.

_**.-.**_

"Who's there?" the figure asked in a commanding tone, it held little strength compared to his usual tone of voice, he felt weak, as he should. His breathing was labored as he continued to walk, leaning against the wall as he did.

"It's just a blind bloke, looks like he had a bit of a rough brawl." a voice had said in the darkness.

"Is someone there?" he called out, he bit down on his pride "I am in need of assistance."

"Ooooh..._'assistance'_." another voice mocked, "Who d'you think you are, some fruity _Noble_?"

The figure leaned away from the wall and stood as straight as he could while clutching his side with one hand "No..." he said as his pride returned after realizing this wasn't exactly a good part of town "...my name is Draconis Lucifer Malfoy, Commander of the Beta Squadron of the Death Serpent Corp. I am being unduly hunted by assassins and I am in need of assistance."

There was a brief silence before the sound of boisterous laughter filled his ears.

"Commander indeed, not only are you blinkin' blind but you're as loony as that witch who keeps on preaching in the Square." A third voice said.

_"Three of them."_ The figure who claimed was The Commander thought as he calculated their height from where their voices originated from, then their reach and if he could take them on and perhaps nick their clothing for a disguise. _"Not exactly good odds...but I've faced worse." _he smirked at that thought.

_**.-.**_

_"Oh no." _Ginny thought as he saw them ready to fight the defenseless blind man who was clearly in some sort of a delusion "Face somebody who can actually fight back you miscreants!" she mumbled behind the second 'Mr. Johnson's' hand.

"What did you say, Miss pretty?" 2nd asked in her ear before letting his hand off her mouth for her to speak.

Ginny spits out the taste of sweat and grime before yelling to the two standing near the blind man "I said: leave him alone, you bollocks!"

_1st _turned around and had the look of anger in his eyes "Bollocks?" he repeated, "You heard her lads? She insulted us because we were having a little fun..." he picked up his knife from the alley's floor and wiped it against his trousers "Now, we'll be killing the poor bastard...to save him from his misery, a good cause all-in-all." his eyes widened maniacally as the corners of his lips were seen from behind the scarf.

_**.-.**_

"I don't want you to see this, Miss." The man claiming to be Draco Malfoy said from underneath the bloodied hood "So please shut your eyes for now." his voice was calm and collected.

"What do you think you're doing? You're outnumbered! Find your way back and run! I can handle these poor excuse of wizards!" he heard the young lady yell at him "No!!"

The swish in the air told him to turn towards the left.

"What?!" _this _told him his little trick was correct.

He '_saw' _the attacker's hand and grabs it with his right, he pulls the attacker closer all the while with his left hand stretched towards the attacker's face. A sound smack was heard before the attacker fell down in a heap, the clatter of the knife was heard half a second later.

His senses told him that there was another attacker running towards him from behind. He picks up the knife of the first one and dodges the second attacker's knife as well. He then soundly places the knife's hilt into what he could determine was the attacker's jaw.

_"Two down one to..."_ he thought before hearing the third one's whisper.

_**.-.**_

"If I'm going down I'm taking her with me!" the last _'Mr. Johnson' _said as he held a knife at Ginny's throat.

Ginny's tears fell from her eyes now. She was now thinking about how Lav would manage the orphanage without her, she thought of how just the other day she promised to a little girl a stuffed dragon for her Christmas present...she even thought about the strange deluded blind man that came to her rescue, fighting as if he could see...only to find that he truly was indeed handicapped.

_'Mr. Johnson' _was moving from one part of the alley to another, leading Ginny along with him, hoping to confuse the blind man as he did.

Ginny lets out a small pained cry as her ankle fell on itself.

_**Thuck!**_

The next thing Ginny knew was the knife at her throat was gone.

She saw that the blind man had an outstretched hand toward her and the knife that was supposedly in it, was gone. She also saw, as she turned around, that the last 'Mr. Johnson' was on the alley floor, clutching his shoulder as a knife was embedded in it.

"Did I get him?" the blind man asks, unsure if he really had saved the _'Damsel-in-distress'_.

"On the shoulder." Ginny managed to answer against the shock.

"I missed?" he said in disbelief "I was...aiming for his...his head." The blind man lets out a sigh as the adrenaline in his system seemed to be wearing off, he then swayed slightly before leaning back on the wall's surface.

Ginny rushed towards him and helped the man on his shoulders, but not before picking up her safe-box from the alley's floor. If only all wizards were as helpful as this one...though she did hope he wasn't still thinking that he was a Death Serpent Commander.

The man lets out a grunt of pain as she began to walk back into a more populated area of the Marketplace, hoping that someone would help him.

"Miss...Do you have a place...a place to hide?" he asked in a rasp voice "I'm being chased by-!" he lets out a hissing sound as pain shot through his spine "-I'm being chased." he repeated.

She could feel the man's breath, which was extraordinarily warmer than normal. Ginny maneuvered the man so he was sitting up, leaning against the wall, she then placed her hand on his forehead "You're scalding!" she exclaimed "I'll get someone to help you, so please, trust me and don't move from this spot." she instructed, but before she could take a step, his hand was gripped at her robe's sleeve.

The blind man lowered his hood and revealed a blonde head, matted with so much blood that he looked more like a Weasley than anything else. His eyes seemed to be shut close by a curse of some sort as black veins were seen at the corners. He had many cuts and scrapes on his face as well as his neck "Please, whoever you are...don't...don't..." he seemed to have passed out as his head was now leaned to one side.

Ginny was again stunned by shock. There he was...one of the most powerful wizard in New Wizarding England, begging for her help. She thought she had imagined him actually beg, that was until his grip on her sleeve loosened and his arm lay on the alley's floor with a thud. His form was beginning to lean onto one side as his muscles went limp. She just caught him in time before his head hit the cobblestone floor of the alleyway, her face embarrassingly close to his.

_"Get a hold of yourself Ginerva!" _she thought/yelled at herself as she felt her cheeks burn.

"..."

"I know I'm going to regret this somehow..." she muttered as she made her decision.

_**.-.**_

"It's dark."

_"But why is it dark?"_ he thought as he felt that he had indeed opened his eyes. He tried to close his eyes and open them back again.

There was no difference.

"I'm...blind?" he mumbled in disbelief.

His mind then recalls the events that led him where ever _'Here' _was: The two Alpha's waiting at his office, The fight, The vial of bubbling black liquid smashing into his face, The poison seeping into his eyes...And the pain, oh the excruciating pain. It was a type of poison he could easily fight back with his immunities, but that would take time and that commodity was somewhat sparce as of now.

There was the sound of footsteps coming from the left of him, from what he could guess it was probably a wooden flight of stairs. He then heard the footsteps halt and was replaced by a slightly shrill shriek. He winced before shaking his head of cobwebs inside it "I'd appreciate it miss, if you wouldn't scream...my ears are compensating for my lack of sight." he explained, hoping that whoever it was, understood that when a person lost one of his senses, the others would increase in sensitivity to compensate.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that your eyes..." she trailed.

"Can you tell me how badly damaged my eyes are?" he asked in a more kinder tone, knowing full well that he had to be a little bit more docile if he wanted to heal in a safe place rather than die outside.

"It's..." he heard her begin, but sensed the hesitation.

"I can handle it." he reassured her with a smile.

"They're red...blood red." he heard her voice; it was melancholic, as if she sympathized with him. Which surprised him "_Shouldn't she be angry at me? I am after all a member of the New Order." _he thought but held his tongue on that matter "Manticore toxin." he muttered, more to himself "Causes damage to anything organic it touches." he stated as he tried to raise himself, he winced as pain jolts his body back on the bed.

The sound of footsteps neared towards him as the lady helped him sit up with his back on the headrest.

"Where...where are we?" he asked in curiosity.

There was a change in the lady's voice as she answered "We're in my living quarters above my shop, it may not be a mansion like you might be used to but it's better than being outside in the streets."

Draco lets out a small laugh, which wasn't entirely a good idea of late as his ribs were either bruised or broken "That's something an old schoolmate would berate me about." he stated in a friendly manner "Anyway, may I ask who you are, so I may thank you properly." at least his smooth-talking skills were still in pristine condition.

There was a pregnant pause before the lady answered.

_**.-.**_

_"Think, Ginerva, think!"_ she thought/yelled at herself again. Should she tell him who she really is? What difference does it make, really? But what if he goes ballistic at the fact he's under the roof of a Weasley?_ "Think fast!" _she thought to herself.

"Red." she answered "Call me Red."

She heard him let out a chuckle again...and winced "Red." he repeated "That's a word you do not hear often in New London, but none-the-less...thank you." he said with a smile while turned towards her. The smile was increased ten-fold with his eyes shut, making him look innocent in a child-like manner...that thought was banished as she remembered as to whom this person in her bed truly was.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a colder tone.

"I can't say really, my back aches as do every part of my torso, my head feels lighter for some reason and I can't feel my hair against my shoulders anymore...why is that?" he asked as if trying to think that she really didn't _"...No...She couldn't.... she wouldn't..."_

"I had to cut it off, the blood was stuck to it no matter how many times I tried to wash it." she explained "But don't worry, you still have a head-full of hair, I didn't just hack it off with a knife."

His hair was actually even more debonair, now that it was short, the back stood up slightly because he was lying on the bed for more than twenty-four hours, it was a shade lighter as well. If it were properly managed she could even say that he looked handsome...for a Dark Lord supporting, mindless, murdering son-of-a... _"Calm down...relax...don't blow your top off..." _Ginny thought to calm herself. This wasn't the time for the past...for now she had to help this...person.

"Well _Red_...I believe you did a good job, though I can't see it." he stated as he ran a hand slowly through his now shorter hair, admiring the look his mind was forming.

"Don't flatter me...I don't need your praise." she stated in a much harsher tone than intended.

He fell silent for while and had his head was hung "To say sorry for intruding into this life is quite daunting...but to ask forgiveness for the past would be unimaginable to ask from someone like yourself, I believe." he then raised his head "I stood up for what I believed in, that much I can proudly say. There are things that I did in the War that I thought was right for this world, and there are also things that I did that brought shame to me...I am only human. I make mistakes, big ones and small ones, but I atone for it everyday...I can't just...I-uhhh..." he stopped there as the pain was making him dizzy again. His head went limp again and he was again unconscious.

Ginny only stared at his form, wrapped from torso to his neck in bandages. She was thinking about the last thing he had said.

"How could you ever atone for such sins?" she asked in a whisper before she gently moved him back to a lying position so he wouldn't wake up with a much worst back, she then pulled her blanket back and slept on the small area next to him. She pulled the blanket closer to both of them afterwards and silently thanked Merlin that his fever had gone long before he had woken up.

That night she had the first night's rest she had in over a year without actually crying herself to sleep.

_**.-./.-.**_

_Draco looked into darkness as he leans back on an old oak, the leaves of multiple shades of brown, yellow and gold slowly fluttering down to the dirt below. Silence enveloped his ears. It was odd...he never had felt like this. He was alone..._

_A small giggle echoed._

_...or so he thought._

_Draco raised his eyes and saw a little girl with platinum blonde hair in two big braids craning her neck to the side as she peered through his hair "Hello." she said softly._

_"Hello..." he answered. He felt he knew this little girl._

_"Cass!" a young boy's voice called._

_Draco looked towards where the voice came from and saw someone he couldn't believe...he was looking at his younger self, he had to be at least six years old from the looks of it._

_He ran closer to the two "Cass, Mum's been calling for you." he noticed Draco "Oh, good day sir, please excuse my sister if she's been bothering you, she does that often to me as well." he said with a smirk towards the little girl._

_"I do not." the little girl, Cass, pouted "I wasn't bothering you, was I?" she asked the older Draco._

_Draco stared at her for a few seconds. "I have a sister?" he thought "But...that's...not possible." he searched through his mind and saw no memories of a sister. He realized he was staring and shook his head "No, she wasn't bothering me." he managed to say. He then realized that the darkness that surrounded him had changed to a soft morning day, there was a large structure behind the two children that Draco felt he had seen before, as to where he saw it however, was somewhat difficult to recall all of a sudden. His attention went back to the two children "May I ask a question?"_

_The younger Draco seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before nodding "I don't see why not." he turns to the little girl who nodded as well._

_"May I...may I ask for your names?" he said softly._

_The younger Draco smiled as his sister stifled a giggle from behind her hand. Younger Draco ran a hand though his hair "My name is Draconis Lucifer Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy Clan." he motioned to the little girl "..and this is Cassiopeia Lumina Malfoy, my younger sister...unfortunately."_

_The little girl curtsied to the Older Draco before she blew a raspberry at the younger one._

_"That's not lady-like." both Dracos stated. Cass again stifled a girlish giggle "You sound just like Draco, sir...um, we don't know your name." she said with a smile._

_"Oh, forgive me..." Draco stood up slowly as he leaned forward and raised himself with his hands on his knees "...my name is-!" he stopped as he looked back up...they were gone, as was the scenery...he was again alone in the dark. He takes a few steps as he looked around "Draco?" he called out "Cassiopeia?" he searched frantically for the two children, he had so many questions._

_"There, there..." there was no mistaking the sound of the voice of Lucius Malevolent Malfoy "...she is in a better place now, son."_

_He turns around and saw his family, Lucius, Narcissa and himself, standing at the side of an ivory coffin intricately designed with silver ivy-vines. Narcissa was sobbing silently at Lucius' shoulder as younger Draco tried not to bawl his tears out "I-It's not fair!" he heard his younger self yell "She should have stayed by my side instead of helping that muggle girl fetch her ball..." he continued "...if she hadn't been so bloody helpful then that Muggle 'Thing' wouldn't have hit her!" his hands were balled into fists so tight they turned shades paler than it already was._

_Lucius said nothing, as did Narcissa, but their eyes held so much sadness. They vanished in the dark and left the younger Draco alone._

_"Cass..." he heard his younger self whisper as droplets of blood dripped from his frail little hands "I..." he began to shake "I'll kill them." Draco couldn't believe his ears, he always felt such anger towards Muggles, but he never thought as to the reason why. Could this be the source of it all? He was startled as his younger self suddenly turned around and locked into his gaze. His younger self's eyes were pure silver and glowing in madness "I'll kill them all."_

_There was a bright flash of blue light and he saw no more._

_**.-./.-.**_

Ginny was startled from her dreamless sleep as Draco thrashed around the bed. In reflex she got out of bed and watched, having known that it wasn't a good idea to wake up somebody from a nightmare.

"N-no! Cass!" he cried out as his arms threw itself into the air and he sat up "Cass!" he yelled. He reached out towards something in his dream, something cherished...or perhaps someone "Cassiopeia..." she heard him whimper as Draco sobbed into his hand.

Ginny places a hand on his shoulder "Shhh..." she soothingly whispered, she then felt his forehead, his fever had returned. She was startled when Draco suddenly pulled her close into a hug, all the while sobbing like a child.

"Cass...please wake up, wake up Cass..." his grip on her increased somewhat "Cass, please wake up."

It would have been somewhat intimate to be hugged in a manner like that after how many years of living alone...the only problem was...she couldn't breath "Malfoy..." Ginny managed to speak from his vice-like hug "...let...go!" she was beginning to blackout from the lack of air. She felt him jerk, he was now either awake or perhaps he heard her words in his sleep, in any case his arms slowly loosened and he again falls back into the bed, muttering something inaudible.

Ginny watched the strip of cloth that wrapped around his eyes, as it was slowly drenched in blood-tears. Questions filled her head. _"Who was Cassiopeia? A lover? A girlfriend?" _she felt a slight uneasiness before continuing _"Fiancé?"_ she shook her head _"It doesn't matter, it's not my business anyway."_ she lets out long breath she didn't notice she was holding and looked out the window. The sun was still underneath the horizon and wasn't coming up for an hour or two.

"What a way to start the day." She made her way towards the bathroom to find the washcloth and some water to ease his temperature with.

_**.-.**_

He woke up...perhaps...he wasn't entirely sure. He felt there was something important that he had dreamt...but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he dreamed about. "Are you awake?" a female's voice asked. It was Red. He slowly sat up, his ribs weren't painful anymore "I don't know..." he muttered. He suddenly felt someone pinch him on the cheek "Oi! What was that for?"

"Well, you're awake now, that much I can say..." there was the sound of clattering, dishes, perhaps "...you were talking in your sleep, I didn't know if you were awake or not during the entire ordeal." he heard her say as she moved closer. He felt the bed sink down near him, Red was sitting down next to him "I'm going to feed you some soup now, be careful, it's hot." she warned. A warm sensation neared his lips and into his mouth, the soup was indeed hot, but not hot enough to burn thankfully "Is it alright?" he heard her ask.

It was delicious. Not quite like the bland (though very expensive) soups in restaurants he was used to...this was more...flavorful "This is good." he said before she fed him another spoonful.

"It was my mother's recipe." she stated sadly.

The meal continued in silence. After he finished he began itching on the bandages "I think it's time to change your wrappings." she said "Wait here and I'll fetch the new ones."

Draco heard her footsteps walking away from him. He noticed the aura she was emanating, he didn't know if it was sadness or empathy...but it was much more calming than her the hostile one she had the last time he was conscious. He flexed his fingers and felt the wrappings; he had over-all coverage, not to mention he didn't feel constricted. Whoever Red was...she had healed before, that much he was certain. Other than that he felt somewhat familiar of her presence, the reason as to why was beyond him, however.

_**.-.**_

Ginny watched as Draco's breathing slowly calmed down after he woke up again. He had fallen asleep from the soothing balm she applied on his slightly fresh wounds; she had little trouble with the bandages, though she did find it very daunting when she had to change the bandages near his...private parts. She did it though...with as little visual contact as possible.

Now he was asleep again after another thrashing session. It was the same as the one before...he was whimpering like a lost child, pleading to someone named Cassiopeia to wake up. His crying reminded her of the little boys and girls at the Orphanage where Lavender worked, so lost without their parents, thankfully there was Pastor Cross, a Pastor under the Merlin Sect of Mysticism. He ran the Orphanage since the time before the War...but right now he needed help running it due to the increasing numbers of orphans coming into his fold every other month, at the moment there were an odd fifty or so children currently under the Orphanage's roof, thankfully Lavender was their to keep things in order (Ginny helps out whenever she can on occasions).

Ginny did have a secret about the Orphanage though...

She gave herself a small smile as she just reminded herself of where most of her profits went.

A knock on her store's front door snapped her out of her revere. She had closed the shop for the day, as there was something (someone rather) that needed her attention at the moment. She recalled if she had changed the sign to the **"Closed for the Day"** sign she puts up whenever she helped around at the Orphanage, she shrugged her shoulders at the thought and decided to see who it was...from her guess it could have been Lav with news about the Christmas celebration both women planned for the little tykes.

She took off her apron and folded it neatly before placing it on the small bedside table. She tip-toed her way out of the room and slowly went down the stairs, she peered at the front door from the thin wall that hid the stairs from view, she calmed down a bit when she saw Lavender's bright smile and a medium sized brown paper bag of home-made doughnuts.

She made her way towards the door and unlocked it.

"Ginny!" Lavender practically jumped on the five-foot-eight-inch nineteen year-old as she hugged her "You'll never guess what happened this morning!" she squealed in delight "We received another donation from that anonymous donor again and its even more than enough to cover the taxes of the Orphanage, the food for Christmas Dinner, the gifts and even the groceries 'til early January!"

Ginny worriedly hushed her friend gently "I'm delighted, really I am Lav...but please, not so loud."

"Why?" Lavender was almost jumping around the store in happiness "No one can hear us even from outside, the glass is thicker than Trelawny's glasses."

"It's not who is outside I'm worried about." she said as she jerked her head towards the stairs.

Lavender stopped in the middle of her little happy-dance, her jaw was open and her wide eyes locked unto Ginny "Oh my...you...you have a bloke upstairs?"

"No! I mean, yes...I mean...argh!" she composed herself and pulled Lavender towards the stairs and into the little living area that had a considerable amount of space and a small table in the middle of a simple maroon rug. She set Lavender down and stared directly into Lavender's blue eyes "Lav, what I am about to tell you will either make you think that I am certifiably someone you should lock up in the loony-bin or...well this may sound a little wonky in whichever manner I say it..." she took a deep breath and began her little tale.

_**.-.**_

Lavender sat on the rug like she had in the numerous times she visited her friend. Like before she brought some of her delicious homemade honey-dipped doughnuts and like before she greeted her friend warmly.

Unlike before though, her friend ignored the brown paper bag and even greeted her back rather coldly...and unlike before there wasn't the usual chitchat that followed. She just sat there and listened. Listened about how her friend was saved by a blind man, which later turned out to be a bloodied soldier which then turned out to be none other than one of the most fiercest warriors in all of Wizarding England.

"Oh dear..." was all Lavender could say.

"Indeed." Ginny sighed as she buried her head underneath her arms "I plan to kick him out after he is well enough, I don't want any trouble from the likes of him." she said in a venomous tone.

Lavender shook her head in a motherly manner "Even if he is who he is, we still have to help him if he asks of it." she stated in a tone that reminded Ginny of Pastor Cross giving a lesson to the children about the Teachings of Merlin "In any case, how badly injured is he anyway?" she asked.

Ginny lets out another sigh "He has multiple lacerations, nothing a bit of healing balm couldn't handle, he's surprisingly healing much faster than I anticipated...that much quicker I can kick him out then, good riddance." she propped her chin on her arms and had a forlorn look in her eyes.

Lavender seemed to be receiving something hidden in her words as she squinted her blue eyes at Ginny, studying her face "You fancy him, don't you?" she said with much seriousness.

Ginny's eyes darted to Lavender, she looked like a Kniffler caught in-between a carriage's lights "W-what in Merlin's beard are you talking about?" she sputtered. She tucked a strand of hair as she sat erect, she was avoiding eye-contact with Lavender.

Lavender was about to tease her when the bedroom door slowly creaked. Slowly a blonde head was seen, followed by the form of Draco Malfoy, leaning on the wall for support.

"Malfoy..." Ginny stood up immediately and supported the wounded young man "...why are you up? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Draco lets out a cough. Ginny felt the heat still in it, his fever hadn't gone away yet "Well, Miss Red, unless you want to change your sheets I would have done my business there." he said with a weak smirk and an even smaller chuckle before he went into a fit of very dry coughs "I've been a nuisance too much as it is, I wouldn't want to insult you by soiling your linen."

Lavender saw the blush that ran across Ginny's cheeks.

"The bathroom is just several strides from the door." Ginny stated to the weakened soldier "If you ever need to go, you know where it is." she said all the while walking towards the bathroom door and looking away from his face. She told him where the toilet was and he thanked her kindly, she closed the door and sat back on the rug with Lavender with a flop and a sigh.

"You **do **fancy him." Lavender said all the while fluttering her eyelashes and making kissing noises with her lips.

"I-I do not!" Ginny hotly said.

Lavender waved her hand side-to-side "Ginny my dear, it is too early in the morning to be in denial." she continued teasing her best friend.

Ginny stood up and pointed at the bathroom door "How could I ever be in love with a monster like him?! He has killed numerous wizards mercilessly and without remorse, how many children had he orphaned because he followed the Dark Lord? How many tears have been shed because of him? How could you even think that anybody could love someone as evil as that man?!"

Lavender turned away "I was only teasing you, Ginerva...you should know that I have no feelings for whoever serves that demented wizard, remember...they killed my Dean." she said with tears forming at the corner of her eyes "But even if he is evil, no person should be void of the compassion of others, he is still in need of help and even if you do kick him out, I will lend him my hand should he ask for help."

_**.-.**_

Draco heard Red's voice, raised and angered, from behind the closed door of the bathroom. Her words struck him where no sword could, his soul...or what was left of it.

"Am I that much of a monster to everyone here?" he whispered as he finished doing his business in the bathroom. He washed his hands animatedly before limping towards the door and clutched the bathroom door's doorknob. His thoughts hung on every word she had said.

_**"...a monster..."**_

_**"...killed numerous wizards..."**_

_**"How could you even think that anybody could love someone as evil as that man?"**_

He heaved a long sigh _"Perhaps...perhaps, I am a monster." _he thought sadly.

_**.-.**_

"Throw me out."

Ginny was startled as Draco's voice suddenly pierced the slightly weeping conversation with Lavender "W-What did you just say?" she asked as she moved to support him back to the bed, she was startled when he gripped her hand and gently pushed it away.

"Whoever did this to me is still out there." he said before being taken over by another fit of coughs "They will not hesitate on killing you and your friend to get to me."

"How are you certain?" Ginny asked, she felt somewhere in her heart that he must have heard her call him a monster a while ago. She felt a little guilty.

"Believe me...I _know _monsters." he stated with a bitter tone, he had his face away from the direction of her voice, ashamed.

"I..." Ginny began but was silenced as she saw Lavender shking her head solemnly.

"I will deal with this on my own now, I-I thank you for your help." he said as he turned back and bowed to the extent of his will "Now, Miss Red, will you do me one last favor?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at Lavender and saw a small nod "I will." she answered.

She saw Draco smile weakly as he raised his head so she could see his face. Even with the scratches it still looked very handsome, as if it was charmed with a spell of some sort.

"May I..." he began to sway again, his hand clutches his head as sweat formed on his brow "May I...uhh..." he began falling forward.

Ginny caught him just in time and thankfully this time Lavender was here to assist her. She was startled as Lavender lets out a gasp as she saw the damage on Draco's eyes up close "Lav?"

"H-He's been poisoned!" Lavender stated.

"I didn't know, I thought he was just hit by a spell!" Ginny said as she saw Draco's face contorted in pain, he was mumbling something inaudible but she could clearly hear the word Red being called over and over again. She leaned in closer to hear his whispers...her eyes widened.

"May I ask for your name, Miss Red?"

.-.

**_-_Chapter Four End_-_**

_**-Savior's Cry-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

A few D/G moments in this chapter, a bit tiresome to write but it's there. To those that rememeber in the last chapter, Blaise **did **say that Draco didn't have any siblings...there is a reason for the statement and the little dream sequence in this chapter, but as always...it's in _LATER _chapters still. Look out for the next chapter, an old friend will make an appearance.

Read, Review, Write as you please.


	6. Filler : The Dark General

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**_-_Filler Chapter One_-_**

.-.

A labrynth. A deep and cavernous labrynth. Inside the turns and secret panels was a vast hall, on the walls hung the banners and flags of the different forces of resistance during the War.

Two wands crossed against each other. Wizardkind, The proud weilders of New Magic.

A Crossbow surrounded by twelve stars. Centaurian, Those guided by Ancient Lore and the Stars themselves.

A crude drawing of a skull. Gigantii, A simple race...yet effective at times.

...and lastly...the visage of a burning Fire-bird soaring towards the heavens. The Order of the Phoenix, The _best _of the _best_.

What remained now were tattered remnants of the once proud banners that flapped in the winds of battle. All of these flags were taken as the battle was still afoot, demoralizing the enemy in the process. An underhanded tactic...but what would you expect from the Alpha Squadron of the Death Serpent Corps.

Deeper still into the hallway was an iron-cast double door that looked as if it was made for a giant. No one with less than the required amount of strength, magical or otherwise, was alound to pass. There were few who could enter...fewer still that came out of it alive. For behind the double doors was the only room that had such a high level of security, even the members of the High Council of Wizards were ignorant of the hall's existence.

This was the shadowy Hall of the Dark General...and the General was angered beyond reason.

**"Useless DOGS!"** a voice boomed. It echoed throughout the dark room **"You let him escape?! You let a mere _Beta _slip from your grasp? Both of you are insults not only to my command but to the Dark Lord's as well!"**

Two figures quivered under the gaze of their Superior Officer "Begging for your forgiveness, General..." one of the figures said as they kneeled "...he unleashed both of his Breakers' potential and had us incapacitated for a moment...though I would believe that the damage he sustained would do him in as time lingers."

"The poison in his eyes will quickly travel to other parts of his body, where slowly it will devour him from the inside...by now he will be experiencing a multitude of nightmares before dashing his head against the wall." the other offered "It was insurance, my General, just incase something like this should happen."

**"None-the-less..."** the voice boomed again **"...my orders were to kill ON SIGHT, by letting him live even longer than I intended you have betrayed the Dark Lord's command." **the Dark General points at both of them **"You are hereby sentenced to death on the grounds of treason."**

"My General! Please, we beg for another chance." one of the two lieutenants begged.

**"You had your chance..." **The General stated **"...I gave you a day to find him, and you still turn up empty..." **he stood from his throne and walked down the black marble stairway that was strewn elegantly with burgundy rose petals **"...such failure is inexcusable." **he seethed as he now stood in front of them.

A sharp ringing sound echoed throughout the General's dimly lit throne-room. It was quickly followed by a sickening thud.

The remaining lieutenant stared in vile fear as her partner's head rolled towards one side of the vast room. She looked up, hoping that the General would see the sincerity in her eyes and the fear in her soul. She bit back a cry as her eyes fully locked onto the General's. What had once held Brilliance and Kindness was replaced with the Hate and Anger of the General's master. She stared into the black and red abyss that was to be her last image in her mind before she joined with her beloved partner.

The blow was swift...as was her death.

With a clang the General shakes off the blood from his rather cumbersome wand-breaker and splatters it to the fine marble floor. He does not sheath it though...as it does not have a sheath at all. He rests it on one of his shoulders as he walked back to his throne. Behind him a dozen or so followers were already cleaning the mess up. He didn't care, nor did he feel sympathy to his underlings. He was the Dark General, second only to the Dark Lord Voldemort in terms of power and respect...and he was getting tired of it.

As he sat down on his chair, slumped and utterly bored now that there were no more people to kill, he motioned towards one of his slaves, a young Veela-kin of no more than eighteen summers, to come near and feed him a piece of fruit from the bowl she was carrying. And as she fed him he contemplated as to how a wizard such as Draco Malfoy had escaped his word...but he knew the answer inside, he just wasn't listening to the cries of what remained of his now dark and tainted soul.

**"RRRAAHHH!!" **his mind was suddenly burning. He knew it wasn't from poison in the fruit (should there have been any), no...it was because of another reason...a reason much worst than any assassination attempt from each and every rebel fraction in the Slums **"BEGONE!" **he yelled at all his underlings, all of which ran away into their quarters, knowing all too well that afterwards the General would call one of them into his quarters to help him '_Relax'_.

As soon as he knew he was alone he closed his eyes **"Speak, my master, your servant awaits your orders." **he stated solemnly.

A wild hiss and a cold and rasp breath is heard.

**"But he is to be killed, my Lord. Those were your or-" **the General lets out a cry of pain most unforgiving. He stood up and stumbled down the marvelous stairs all the while holding his head as if to prevent it from splitting open **"F-Forgive me, My Lord, I did not mean to defy your word."** he cried out in anguish and writhed in pain.

There was silence as The Dark Lord spoke to his General.

**"Yes, as you wish, my Master."** the General spoke as he rose to one knee **"I now know that we still need that _creature _to carry your plans...I will leave him be, until it is time."** he said in a revered tone.

The sound of a chilling laughter seemed to hauntingly echo throughout the throne-room.

_**.-.**_

The fiery sensation left him as quickly as it hit him. The Dark General stood back up, shakingly at first, and walked towards his own quarters, where one of his underlings would be waiting at the foot his bed. He hoped that it would be the Veela from before, she seemed..._different_...from the rest, for some reason.

_**.-.**_

The General was to do just that before he sensed something amiss. He lets out a sigh and rubs his temples with a gloved hand **"Come out, Azazel...I know you're there." **he called out.

"Aww...you'rrrre noooo fun." a whining voice said from above. The sound of a swooping robe and the soft landing of steel boots announced the presence of one of the most demented warriors secretly under the General's command.

With a wave of a hand there was a pillar of light that surrounded the creature known as Azazel. His clothes were matted with blood and the belt around his waist had one Wand-breaker more than his last visit.

The General squinted his eyes a bit to adjust to the light **"This new one seems familiar, who is he?" **the General asked as he sat back down on his throne.

Azazel cleared his throat before he went into an overly dramatic pose "He's served under the infamous Theta Squadron before he was transfered to Beta. An unquenchable sponge of knowledge and perhaps the most effective battle strategist of our time..." he mimicked a drumroll before continuing "...may I present, Ex-Beta Captain Blaise Amoreleus Zabini...currently my Host...Living Host, mind you." he finished with a wink.

**"You took over him whilst he was still alive?"** the General asked in utter disbelief.

Azazel bowed low in Blaise's body "This body runs, if that's what you mean...wasn't easy though." he said as he craned his neck "...and note the lack of accent. He's quite an adaptable little toy." he said before scowling "Now, turn off the light before I go ballistic..." he muttered dangerously, this earned him a spine-tingling glare from red eyes "...please, my Lord." he quickly added.

With another wave of a gloved hand the pillar of light is gone, the Hall is once again enveloped in darkness** "I presume there is much we can use from his memories? I believe he was quite a learned Warrior."**

Azazel looked towards the floor and shuffled one of his feet on the marble floor "Well...it's a bit difficult to explain, my Lord..."

The Dark General lets out a rumbbling growl **"Then enlighten me." **he drawled.

"His memories...they're not where it's supposed to be." Azazel stated before he shirked, knowing all too well the Dark General's reaction to bad news.

**"WHAT?!"** his voice boomed louder than it already was **"HOW CAN THERE BE NO MEMORIES?"**

"Oh, he has memories, General...just that they aren't in his head no more."

The General sat back down in his throne and looked at Azazel with contemplating eyes **"Do what you must to find where he stores his memories and bring back anything that would benefit the New Order."** he commanded **"Begin your investigation at his place of residence, leave no witnesses alive."** The General then waved his hand to mean that he was dismissed.

Azazel grinned wickedly "My four favorite words." he snickered. With that he jumped towards the ceiling and disappeared from within the darkness.

_**.-.**_

The General sat in his chair...brooding. **"Handmaiden!"** the General bellowed a few minutes after Azazel left.

The strangely haunting young Veela-kin from before entered and kneeled before him "M'Lord?" she asked in her soft voice, fear seemed to be lacking in it as with the others like her...truly this one is...different.

**"Get a hot bath drawn and have it ready by the time I get there."** he said in a somewhat softer tone than he wanted to use.

"As you command, M'Lord." she said with a bow and elegantly walked hurriedly towards the General's Quarters.

He looked on as the Handmaiden vanished into his Quarters. He would know the reason for her...familarity, in time. Now...now was a time for a good soak and a back scrub.

.-.

**_-_Filler Chapter One End_-_**

_**-The Dark General-**_

.-.

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

A filler before the next chapter. We finally meet the infamous Dark General, tell me what you think, please.

The next chapter will be posted a week from now, so...you people have a lot to look forward to, this I assure you.

Read, Review, Write as you please.


	7. Scattered Dreams

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

_.-._

**-Chapter Five- **

_.-._

A groan escaped from the shivering form under the threadbare blanket. He wouldn't be shivering if they just gave him a thicker blanket...unfortunately the children needed those more than the sick man writhing in his sleep.

It had been an entire night...his fever had returned, and unfortunately it was much worse than they had hoped. Manticore poison coursed through the veins of the once proud and mighty Commander Malfoy...and it would seem that he was losing the battle within.

How could he heal himself...

...if he felt like he didn't deserve to be alive at all?

**.-.**

Ginny picked up a piece of torn cloth, wet it with a bit of water from a chipped ceramic bowl and gently placed it back again on the forehead of the troubled sleeper she had been caring for the past two days...thankfully they had managed, though with difficulty, to transport the sick warrior from her little space above her shop to somewhere else. It used to be the housing area for the Broom Factory's workers before it had been condemned for reasons unknown...it wasn't spacious...and there was an unrelenting draft everywhere you went...

...but to the eight children that lived there along with the two adults that facilitated the everyday things like cooking to basic lessons...it was home.

She let out a sigh as the sleeping form of Malfoy gave another shiver to the cold...and for the twelfth time that night, took his hands and cupped them with her own. She gently blew her hot breath inside the small cove her hands made and tried to warm him up.

_"If the poison doesn't get to him, the cold definitely will..." _she thought sadly as he remembered the Pastor's words. She shook her head _"Why am I sad?" _she silently asked herself _"It's not like he was a kind man to begin with..." _her face contorted in disgust_ "...he's an Officer, for Merlin's sake, and a Commander to boot!" _she looked away in shame that she was trying to help such a person.

She turned her head to the direction of the slight murmur, her eye strained in the dim light of dawn "Malfoy?" she asked, hoping that he was finally getting better "Malfoy, are you awake?"

Ginny saw his eyelids slowly open...then drooped close again, this happened twice before it settled into a hazy and sleepy stare towards the ceiling. Thankfully there was sign that he was healing...his eyes weren't horribly blood-shot, unlike the first time he had woken up. She moved her chair closer to the side of the rickety bed and moved her head closer to get a better look at him. It had been snowing outside again, and the morning sun hid behind the never-ending expanse of gray above them. She squinted and saw his eyes were trying to focus.

She was startled when he began to murmur, confirming her suspicion that he was awake.

"Why are we fighting, Father?" his tone was distant and whispered, it gave his words an unknown force of fear and sadness she didn't know capable by human speech.

"Malfoy?" she called again, hoping that her voice would make him snap out of the lucid state he was in.

"Because someone...has to?" his eyes were still unfocused.

Ginny frowned _"Is he talking to his father?" _she thought, bewildered as she knew that Lucius Malfoy had perished during a pinnacle battle during the War.

"He's in another place and time, Ginny..." a voice from the doorway made her turn head and felt a relative ease through her heart, it was the Pastor "...and from the sound of it, he's reliving something before the war." his form hobbled into the room, he had been injured gravely during the war, his leg never healed correctly even with the help of potions (the few he used so that the children could use more) and spells (that Lavender managed to smuggle in with the help of Sigils and Seals)...but that didn't stop the Merlin sect priest from doing his duties as guardian to lost children and those in need of help.

"Before...the war?" she repeated as she remembered those times. They were free then, never having to look out for Officers, never having to put up with their inane searches and raids…a better time.

"I believe his father is...was...Lucius Malfoy, am I correct?" Though the pastor was a wizard himself, he hadn't spent much time in England much before the war...he had been working in the impoverished wizarding communities in Africa. He had only heard of the names whispered as he arrived just as the war truly began...and one of the most repeated names was the name of a certain noble-wizard feared for his frightening allegiance to the Dark Lord.

Ginny nodded in response "His father died during the war...he was a terrible man..." her eyes began to water a bit "...he had a great hate for all things muggle, even those who had gifts such as ours."

Their conversation stopped as the words coming out of the chapped lips of the shivering man on the bed wasn't what they were expecting.

"But I do not wish to fight." he whispered with child-like innocence that wasn't thought possible from him.

Ginny looked to the Pastor, as if to confirm what she had just heard. She saw the Pastor's face turn pensive for a moment before he shook his head lightly, instead of an explanation he merely stated in a calm tone "Come child, it is time for dinner, Ms. Brown cooked quite a scrumptious meal with the help of that rather large donation we received yesterday." he stated the last bit with a smile on his slightly wrinkled face.

She answered that she would, if only she knew her patient wouldn't freeze to death without her.

"Oh, that reminds me..." the Pastor hobbled quickly out of the room before appearing with a thick blanket "Ms. Brown found this at the Market after she had finished with the groceries." Ginny quickly took it and felt the fabric was indeed well-worn, but it was better than the thin sheet he had on now "You need a break keeping him warm." Pastor Cross saw the young woman before her blush and raised his hands "Her words, I assure you."

"I...I will be with you and the children shortly." she managed to say.

The Pastor nodded and left.

Ginny shyly looked at the blanket before looking at the man in the bed. He was shivering again. In a gentle motion she laid the thick blanket over his form, silently thanking Lavender for picking one that covered his rather tall frame. His shivering ceased a bit and his breathing calmed. She let out a relieved breath and tucked him in to keep his body heat from escaping.

She heard his voice again, fainter than ever since he was finally getting a peaceful rest from the warmth the blanket was providing. She leaned in closer as curiosity got the best of her.

_"I don't want to kill..." _he whispered before he fell into a fever induced slumber.

His voice was still a far cry from his cold and cynical tone she usually heard him use all through her life. His fever gave his breath an unearthly warmth that made her cheeks flush...

...this man was going to pay once he got better, Ginny thought as she tugged the blanket higher up to cover a part of his chin, her own face still burning red. She took one last look at the now restful face of a troubled man and left, closing the door with a soft click.

**.-.**

As the door clicked, something in the shadows outside stirred awake. It had been waiting until the room was empty, save for his objective. With a leap he cleared the two story side of the abandoned broom factory and was somehow clinging to the wall by an unseen force. With a wave of his hand he unlocked the window and stealthily entered the room through it, and as swiftly as he had opened it he silently closed it again.

The figure moved like the shadows, a tattered cloak of nothing that leapt just as the night slinked away from light. It stood tall as he looked at the sleeping form of the once proud Commander "Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh, Malfoy?" the voice was cold, yet there was a rather friendly tone in it...somewhere...perhaps it was just the wind then.

Malfoy gave a shiver at the sound of the figure's voice "Not...real..." he whispered hoarsely as it seemed the sudden blast of cold air from opening the window dried his throat.

"Hmmm...quite right." the figure stated as he knelt down and looked at the frowning face of the ex-soldier "But that is where you come in, my boy..." he whispered before taking out a syringe and plunging it into the sleeping man's neck "...can't have you dying on me now..." the figure sneered as the last drop of the antidote entered Malfoy's bloodstream "...can we..."

**"...Mr. Malfoy?" **the figure's tone changed a bit before it let out a snicker in his first tone.

"Not...real..." Malfoy whispered again after the pain of the shot went away. His breathing was normal and he wasn't shivering as much if not at all.

"..." The figure's sneer turned to a grin as he took a step towards the window before his nose noticed a scent. He took another sniff before bending down and smelt the sleeping man's head "Oh, it's you..." he smirked before letting the cold wind in and again clung to the wall outside "...I will deal with you much later, Malfoy, so for now..." he closed the window and locked it with a wave of his hand. He leapt down and landed without so much as a crunch from the snow.

He turned to the window and showed the world a brief flash of empty red eyes **"...for now, try to stay alive." **he leapt toward another shadow and vanished. The street fell eerily silent and the wind suddenly gone.

It was as if time stopped so that all may hear the three words the figure whispered before he disappeared.

**"This I command."**

_.-._

**-Chapter Five End-**

_**-Scattered Dreams-**_

_.-._

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

And so I posted a chapter. Big whoop...

This is merely a set-up chapter for the next one, which will feature a lot of things including a rubber duck, and no...I'm not kidding here.

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on ya. And I don't mean 'Scooby-doo' type sneaking; I mean Sam Fisher, Predator and That-creepy-guy-with-the-rash kind of sneaking. Anyway, I'm changing a bit of the storyline (thankfully there isn't much posted about it, hooray for obscure/suspenseful writing styles!) lots of odds and ends didn't make sense in the long run. I will try (keyword being: TRY) to post regularly (maybe once every week again? Haven't tried that since my first post of ASHES) here's hoping.

So, chapter posted, AN writ and typed...that leaves me no choice but to unleash my once forgotten part of my Fics.

_LADIES AND GENTELMEN...IT'S THE RETURN OF THE **-POST-SCRIPT- Section**_!

(You know you missed it)

This is where I post my replies to the reviews...I left this feature out in my new fics since I didn't feel like replying (I was going through a dark time...don't ask...trust me...) Thought I'd surprise my old (not meaning _'old' _old, k?) readers by letting this feature back on my new fic. I'm a little rusty...but here goes nothing!

**Replying to those who reviewed in the last two chapters:**

_AnitaBlakeBuffyFan_ -Sweet does not begin to describe what I've got planned for those two XP and you'll never know where I'd go with this fic...well, that makes two of us.

_wcoastgirl_ -Aye, the interaction between them is indeed minor, but (in Sean Connery's voice) _this is merely the beginning._

_Laina3_ -Hope you didn't wait long...heh...bad joke, I know. Thank you for your praise, here is more for your reading desires.

_xtaintedreflection_ -I have fans! Wow...just...wow. Thank you for liking the Dark General, he is cruelly lovable, no?

_sweetproserpina_ -Thank you, I try.

_Kapricia_ -Well, it's the start of the school year now. Hope you don't do bad in school because you've been reading my fics into the wee hours of morning, even I'm getting in trouble writing this at these hours! I hope you aren't too disappointed.

_Charmed-Goddess-07_ -Updated...sorry for delay...my soul/psyche is in the blender with a dash of tabbasco...and yes, I WILL finish this...eventually.

_mell8_ -Well, now you know...just vaguely though...and soon is...(sigh) I'll try.

_ShortySC22_ -Thank you, I do try. And as with my reply to AnitaBlakeBuffyFan, well, that makes three of us then.

_FicReader009_ -I...actually remember you, even though you don't sign in. You always say that! Oh well, thanks for following this little drabble, DAMMIT!

_Dranius_ -I dunno...just kidding. Even if I know, I'll never tell...hehehe...muhahaha! Ok, evil moment past. Thanks for the review.

_ice princess grl_ -It is, thank you, I will. Again, thanks.

_Violet Spark_ -You just happened to stumble unto my fic while I was breaking through my Writer's block (nasty little buggers, Writer's block) so, no begging is necessary. So many questions...since you didn't give me an answer thought I'd do the same, so nyah! But a very good guess, the only one at that...and Blaise...I've got special plans for him.

**Even though you reviewed in the past three I thought I'd include you in as well.**

_VAB_ -I'm back. Thanks for your patience...and Blaise/Luna? Risky...but...

**And no, I didn't skip you, just thought I'd give you a space of your own.**

_Darcy17_ -Soon to be known as Darcy18. I...I don't know where to begin. I'm sorry...for everything...(to the people who don't understand...don't ask) I hope this promise that I will finish this fic will make you feel a little better. Email?

_**.-.**_

Whew...

Read, Review, forgive the damned Fic-author (takes in multitudes of glares) Well, just read and review then.


	8. Winter Sunshine

In The Absence of Light

by Inkblot-Crisis

.-.

**-Chapter Six-**

.-.

It was well past midnight when tiny foot steps made the loose floorboards of the Orphanage's hallway creak. In vain they tried to silence their steps by moving even slower...but that only caused the creaking to lengthen.

"Oi!" a little boy whispered to those behind him "Keep it down back there." He let out a restrained hiss as a hand...a small fist rather, made contact with the back of his head "You're the one making such a racket with your boots, honestly why won't you take them off?" a girl of the same age whispered angrily at the young boy at the front, the two younger boys behind them nodded in agreement to her words.

"Do you want to see a real Serpent up-close or not?" the boy asked in his strained whisper, all the while rubbing the back of his head..

The girl finally let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

They knew that the Serpent would be sleeping alone since Ms. Ginny asked to stay at her usual room across the hallway...and from what Timothy overheard from the Pastor thanking Lav for something after dinner, the Serpent would still be sleeping soundly "Good, now..." he said as he they tip-toed towards the door of the room where the said sleeping Serpent was being kept. He grinned as he reached into his back pocket and took out a pair of lock-picks...carefully he placed the picks into the keyhole, he twisted and turned them for a bit ".._careful_..." he whispered. He gave it a bit of a jiggle "Almost...there!" he whispered as he finally heard the faint click of the door unlocking.

He looked back at the anxious faces of his little group "Ready?" he asked with his hand on the door handle. He received apprehensive nods...but nods nonetheless.

Timothy, the boy in the boots took one last look at his group. He knew Racheline wanted very badly to see a real Serpent...though she never did give him a reason as why she wanted such a thing to happen...and the Eidle twins...well, he knew they'd follow their 'big-sis' anywhere.

With a determined breath he turned the door handle and slowly pushed the door open.

**.-.**

They entered the room to find it just as cold as the other rooms, if not, a bit colder even. He heard Racheline give a gasp as she saw the bed. His eyes were still adjusting to the even darker room (at least the hallway had a single candle lighting it) when his eyesight finally took in the lumps that formed from the covers of a blanket.

The Serpent seemed to have slept on his side, facing away from the room and into the wall directly beside the bed.

"There he is." Luise whispered to his twin.

"..." His twin nodded.

"You wanna give him a bit of a shake to find out if he's still alive?" Luise grinned at the slight shudder his twin made at the notion of waking a Serpent "Just kidding Brienne." he whispered apologetically with a smile.

Racheline silently shushed them with a look and took a step forward.

She was about to go much more nearer when a hand tugged slightly on her coat's sleeve "You'll wake him." Timothy warned. She shook her head and motioned that the Serpent was still very much sound asleep, Timothy seemed to think this over and let go of her sleeve. Now, she was standing so close that she could hear the Serpent's breathing. Her hands balled into fists and tears slowly formed in her unblinking eyes...oh how she hated Serpents.

Timothy's ears suddenly twitched, his eyes darting toward the door "Rache..." he tugged on her sleeve again, but this time the girl pulled away "...Rache, we have to go." he stated his voice slightly above a whisper this time.

"**_No!_**" She seethed.

"Rache, I hear the Pastor coming up." Timothy urged, he turned and saw that the twins had already left "Let's...go..." he grunted as he dragged the girl.

She truly hated Serpents. Just as the two of them left, Racheline took one last look at the slumbering Serpent. She gave it one last scowl before she ran back to their room.

They never knew that a pair of Steel-blue eyes was wide open the entire time.

**.-.**

Morning came eventually, as it did everyday since time began. It brought with it a sense of new hope to those who had lost it in the night, making those blinded by darkness...

...see into a new brilliance.

**.-.**

Ginny walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the rush of children running down for some breakfast in the kitchen "Oi! No running down the stairs." she reprimanded in a motherly tone as she balanced a tray filled with small covered plates, a chorus of _''Yes Miss Ginny's''_ were heard as the stomping of eight pairs of feet became more orderly. She gave them a smile and rubbed the head of the last one coming down the stairs in a trudge "Good morning, Tim." she greeted brightly as she ruffled the already ruffled bed-head of the orphanage's most troublesome ward.

"Gmmrrrning..." Timothy grumbled with eyes almost shut from lack of sleep.

"Didn't sleep well I take it?" she asked, she then gave him a slight shove towards the kitchen "Nothing a bit of bacon and bangers can't cure."

At the sound of the word _'Bacon'_, the young lad seemed to fully awaken "GoodmorningMissGinny.Breakfastnowhungry..." he sped past her and into the corridor leading to the kitchen.

She gave one last smile in the children's direction before continuing on with her task...

...that would be waking her patient for a bit of breakfast.

They had managed to keep him nourished with a hearty soup and some water whenever he was somewhat awake to swallow. Hopefully today was the day he would wake up. He had been at his most delirious the past night thus meaning the peak of the fever had also passed and he was finally cooling down and healing. All this had been noted by the Pastor, whose past years of Healing gave him much insight on her patient.

_''My patient?'' _she thought in her head with a slight frown _''Since when did he become my patient?" _She shook that thought away as soon as she reached his room's door. She opened it with care and a dull expression on her face _"Waiting for him to drift faintly into consciousness so that I could feed him, having to put up with his deliriums and nightmares for the past two nights, his strange words and even stranger tones of voice...all this was getting to be a bit..."_

She let out a gasp as she saw someone standing in the morning's light that entered through the room's lone window.

_"...bothersome."_ or so she thought.

The figure turned and was bathed in the rare winter sun's healing light. Though his hair was much shorter (all thanks to her actions, she recalled), it didn't stop the fact that he looked much more refined with it, even with a bit of disarray from laying on the bed too long. His eyes, now fully healed, seemed as just as cold as they ever were. His face was passive as was his stance...it was as if...as if he was expecting her. Her eyes trailed down to his left arm...where it had been bandaged from the wrist to his shoulders from the wounds he had sustained a few days ago...and finally his garb:_ "How could someone make tatters look so_... words failed her at that point. That was when she also took in the most important piece of information of all:

Draco Malfoy was awake.

"How...?" she started, but her words were lost in her amazement.

The pause was lengthened by their awkward realization of the other's presence. A low gurgle broke the awkward silence. It was unmistakably coming from Malfoy's abdominal area, and at this, his calm face broke into a slight blush and turned his head away a bit in embarrassment.

The growl was the trigger that made her snap back into reality, she shook her head lightly and slightly smiled "You must be hungry." she stated in the calmest voice she could muster.

"I-..." he began "...thirsty." he managed to rasp out, slightly wincing at the dryness of his own parched throat.

Ginny walked over towards the table...not noticing how close she actually was from him and placed the tray on the bedside table "You must be...to have healed from such a fever so quickly." she took the glass of water and raised it to him...only _then _did she realize their proximity "Oh." she whispered as she took a step back and lowered her head.

A few seconds later she heard the sound of the now half-empty glass of water being placed back on top of the small table. Ginny was shocked when a cold finger gently raised her head, which made her look up and see a pair of steel-blue orbs that studied her face with rapt attention. She saw his brow furrow slightly, as if deep in thought.

_"What is he..."_ her train of thought was halted as she fully took in the color of his eyes. Her heart immediately began racing at the display of blue and steel-gray, swirling and meshing into each other like an ocean storm...it was at that moment that she had been enchanted by his eyes...it was at that precise incident that made her forget, even for a split-second, that he was an Officer, a Malfoy...

_"...doing?"_ she whispered as her eyes seemed to droop.

...the enemy.

**.-.**

_"Her face seems familiar...and this hair color..." _he slightly shook his head as he studied her lucid expression _"...couldn't be a Weasley." _he reasoned with his own thought _"Must be one of their relatives."_ his eyes seemed to droop slightly as well and lost himself in her eyes.

A sudden wave of dread and flashes of images burned into his eyes, the immense pain made him clench his jaw tightly in an effort to stop him from screaming. His eyes widened at the sudden shock.

_**-A sudden blast of green light-**_

_**-A book, tattered and worn-**_

_**-Shadows melding into a human form-**_

_**-Pieces of shattered glass-**_

_**-Fire, an endless sea of flames-**_

_**-A bleak and frozen wasteland.-**_

Something was stopping him from blinking away; something was drawing his attention into these dark, mocha orbs that stared just as intensely as he. He could sense his mind's walls, those he had put up through years of Occulomancy, being slowly chipped away...as if there was someone, or something rather, trying to pry into his mind.

He was snapped out of it just as suddenly as it occurred, and from the looks of it as was she.

"Ginny, Pastor Cross asked me to give-" a voice belonging to the blonde woman who had just entered. Almost immediately the woman before him gave a shrill shriek.

**.-.**

"I'm sorry; it was just that I wasn't expecting him to be awake so soon." Lavender apologized for what seemed to be the eighth time, not that Ginny was counting or anything "And both of you were standing so close...I thought..." her cheeks turned red.

"You thought _what_exactly, Lav?" Ginny's eyebrow twitched slightly as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was sitting in the middle of Malfoy's bed with Lavender sitting at the edge.

Lavender stole a glance at the person sitting across the room, eating a bowl of delicious mushroom soup and a bit of bread with a somewhat content look on his face "I thought he was going to kill you." she whispered.

A clattering of a spoon made them turn their heads.

"..." Malfoy looked away "...it slipped." he stated before he continued with his meal in complete silence again.

"Lav!" Ginny whispered warningly "He saved me not a few days ago...why in Merlin's name would he want to kill me?"

Lavender picked at the ends of a lock of her hair "I-I'm sorry..." she apologized again and gave a sad chuckle "Here I am, claiming to be the one following Merlin's teachings." she shook her head "I'm a hypocrite." she finished.

"I'm finished." they heard Malfoy from across the room, he held the tray and walked towards them in a limp "Where do I put these away?" he asked apprehensively. Though they all knew he was more used to being catered for, it seemed that he did learn a bit of normalcy during his career as a grunt before he rose up the ranks...unfortunately, both women didn't know that particular fact and were dumbfounded at his rather 'normal' action.

"Don't you worry about this..." Lavender said as she stood up and took the tray and everything on it "...I'll just add this to the rest." she looked at Ginny "Which reminds me, it is your turn to do the dishes."

"What! B-but I'm not on the chore-schedule." Ginny whined.

"Oh you visit often enough; besides, the Pastor gave the children the day away from their studies...it's not everyday that the sun gets past the clouds these days." Lavender stated in her motherly fashion before disappearing into the corridor with a smile.

Ginny hung her head with a sigh and shook it _"Great..."_

She was startled when she heard his voice so suddenly "I can help." he stated before he made to limp back to the table and chair at the far corner of the room, he stopped mid-way only to clutch his left arm and winced at what probably was the lasting effects of the manticore poison in his system "With the dishes, if you want."

"Oh!" Ginny gasped as she immediately went to his side and helped him lean on her for support "Does it still hurt?" she asked purely out of concern...her eyes trained on the part of the arm he was clutching that she didn't see Malfoy's eyes widening in slight shock as he studied her face once again.

He pulled his arm from her touch and nodded slowly "It...It's just a bit of discomfort..." he said to her "...probably from the bandages."

Ginny heaved a sigh "You do know that I've been looking after you for the past few days now..." she stated as she looked him in the eyes "...and from the looks of things you'll only need a day or two of healing before you can go back to you _precious _Serpent Corp." she stopped as she saw his eyes narrow...and from where she stood his blue-gray eyes seemed to turn a shade lighter as well.

"They expect me dead..." he stated before he sat down on the rickety chair "...so no worries about my _precious _Serpent Corp." he stated those last words in a mock falsetto "For now at least." he had a ghost of his smirk on his lips as he eased and relaxed somewhat as his right arm began to massage his left shoulder.

Ginny went back to the bed and sat down with a resounding 'flump', she stuck out her bottom lip playfully at him before she caught herself. He was supposed to be angry by the mere fact that he had been cared for by a Slum-rat, yet here he was...looking straight at her with a peculiar look on his face- "What?" she asked "Do I have a threstal on my head?"

He softly shook his head "No, you just...you remind me of someone." and there it was again, that ghost of a smirk she saw earlier...it was, as with the previous one, short-lived. His face became passive again and began to look around "Where are we?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Is this your home? It seems a bit different from what I had mapped out in my head."

"Why are you behaving like that?" Ginny asked in utmost curiosity. He hadn't spoken a word out of line yet, no tirades of how he was a mighty soldier and such. He looked as if he felt at home.

"A vague question, an elaboration would be nice..." he trailed as his eyes began to droop.

"Like as if you didn't care if you were cared for by a Slum-rat, as if you don't even notice that you're wearing rags..." she counted off, she gingerly bit her lip before she continued "...it is as if you didn't care you were cared for by a Weasley."

She heard him give off a weak chuckle "So...it's true then..." she saw him raise himself up to a better sitting position on the battered armchair "...you really are Ginerva Weasley...should have known." he gave off another weak chuckle.

"Are you going to go on about my family, _Malfoy_?" her courage was building up, as was her irritation as the little chit-chat went on "If you must, please remember that you are in a similar position yourself, _Malfoy_." she stated in an icy tone.

She saw his face turn cold at her remark. He was the same, he had no family. They were the last of each other's respective Lines. She didn't know how much it hurt him to hear that, however. He took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh, he kept his face cool and unemotional, which was driving her insane trying to figure out what he was really thinking. It was a good and dragging minute before she heard his voice again "Do you have my armor?" he asked, calm...cool...collected...overall his best neutral tone of voice.

"No, it's back at home." she answered "The straps were useless on your breastplate, not to mention it's unreliable in its present state of wear." she began "The gauntlets are still usable, but I will need to check on the right gauntlet's steel plating, not to mention the durability of the metal..." she paused as she saw his look "..._what_?" she asked again in a much more irritated manner.

"How do you know so much about armor?"

Ginny smirked proudly "I know a thing or two about metal, owning a silver-works and crystal shop can do that."

He took a few seconds "You own_ 'Shards'_?" he asked in a rather surprised manner.

She was taken aback at his question "You've heard of my shop then?"

He gave a weak chuckle before he began "Heard of it? My secretary wouldn't stop talking about that shop, it's the same thing every time I get to my office _'Oh Sire, tell me what are your thoughts about this necklace'_." he stated in a mock falsetto _"Oh Sire, you must simply go to this shop." _he continued "If she wasn't the daughter of a friend of the family I would have told her off." he sighed.

"You don't talk much with the other Serpents do you?" she noted that he had visibly relaxed after spilling out an opinionated statement.

Malfoy finally noted what he had just done "I tend not to converse plainly...or in such a friendly manner with other people." he confessed "Might never know when they might use your very words as blackmail."

Ginny took this to consideration "I see..." she perked up when she thought about something "How do you find it?" she asked in an eager fashion.

He cocked his head slightly to one side "'How do I find' what?" he asked dumbly.

"My pieces, the ones that your secretary shows you with such passion." she saw his face grimace a bit at the memories "Your opinion on my work." she explained.

He raised an eyebrow "You made them yourself? With your bare hands?" though his tone was deadpan, there was a hint of surprise hidden in his question.

"No, I had help from Saint Nicolas' Helper Elves from the Netherlands..." she answered sarcastically "...yes, I make them from scratch, with my bare hands, in candlelight if I must."

"Impressive..." he said as his eyes began to droop "...how did you find the time to learn all that during the war?" he asked in a tired but curious tone.

Ginny huffed at his meaning; that if she found the time to learn a craft, then she must not have done much for her cause. She turned away from him in her squatting position on the bed "I don't see why I should tell you, of all people." she said as she crossed her arms "But if you must know I was one of the healers and found myself with a lot of free-time after treating my patient's wounds, it was either reading or counting how many cracks were on the wall...not much to choose from when-" she abruptly stopped as she heard him sigh. She turned around and saw that he had fallen asleep with his head leaning to the side and his arms hugging his form.

She let out a heavy-hearted sigh and stood up and without looking picked up the thick (but very worn-out) blanket that Lavender had bought yesterday. She took a couple of strides toward where Malfoy was and gently placed the blanket over his sleeping form. She was careful to make sure that the blanket was secure and won't slide off, she tucked both sides into his form...but again, failed to notice her proximity a bit too late.

His breath was warm against her cheek...thankfully not as scalding as the last time she felt it against her hand. His face held such an innocent demeanor that it was utterly difficult not to ogle at him.

"Weasley..." he whispered, his eyes fully closed and his breathing was that of a peaceful slumber "...Red."

She told herself not to react at his calling out for her and made her way towards her room. She planned to stay there for a while until Lav would yell for her from the Kitchens, the dishes can wait, she reasoned. She pulled a drawer open and took out a faded rubber duck, a favorite little trifling from her father, whom of which still hadn't found the purpose of the said item from what she could remember. She gave it a squeeze and smiled as it gave a wheezing squeek.

_He _was dreaming about her.

She couldn't help but smile at this as well.

**.-.**

**-Chapter Six End-**

_**-Winter Sunshine-**_

**.-.**

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

_**AN**_

_**-/-.-/-.-/-**_

Go ahead, Adeva me all you want people. I deserve it...look, I won't even flinch.

The next Chapter is already written and will wait for the New Year to be released (got to keep you people wanting for more, yeah? Like a dealer...lol) All I can say is be prepared for action...yup, that kind of action...if you're thinking swordfights and a couple of other fight scenes that is. Fluff and whatnot will be added for "awww..."-inspiring purposes.

_**-Post Script Section-**_

_Dranius _-Yes, life is cruel...but only at times and never forever. I have a saying that goes "In the deepest darkness, the faintest light shines brightest." I've had that since as long as I could remember...it's my "Today is the beginning of the rest of your life." mantra...it's less...spider-manish...nvm.

_Violet-Spark_ -(does happy dance as well) I finally updated. And I do hope you like this chapter as well, and forgive me for not leaving reviews in your story...I had trouble writing this as it is...lol.

_pigwidgeon385_ -Thank you, thank you, I try.

_maliaphire_ -Thank you. And as for the Dark General's identity...I will have to keep it hidden for a few more chapters, but rest assured he will be revealed in no little as five chapters...not that much reassuring but hey...

_Wizzabee_ -Thank you. I may have drawn inspiration from other fanfics that I have read (too numerous to mention) so I can't really say that this is a 'unique' concept. But I thank you for your praise nonetheless. Ego is the fan-author's air supply, the bigger it gets the better the chances of a story surviving...lol.

_jackhea_ -I'm attached to the Canon Main Character as well. Thank you for your praise, and as for Harry's role (or should he have any)...not telling...yet. The books are getting up in sophistication as the readers mature along with Harry, it's a nice notion of actually seeing a character grow up as each year passes and I commend Ms. Rowling for it. As for the war in the series...it is unfortunately a sad reality all tales (even fairy-tales have duels against good and evil) must face...if one wants a touch of realism that is. Thank you for the long review.

_lumos_ -Thank you, I have been working on my chapter length and have happily maintained my lengthy style. Unfortunately it drains me of my skills quicker and makes updating a bit harder to go each and every time...oh well...

_CoolMilena_ -Thank you, and sorry if this wasn't soon enough...heck, even I'm mad at myself for the delay.

_Annam _-Really? I'm not much into mystery books though I do read one occasionally, I'm more of a sci-fi and mythos kinda guy. And I've read the story you recommended, it was interesting. Thank you for the review,

_HarryPotter'sgirl17 _-Hehe...you seem to know a lot about this fic...I shall unleash upon you the rabid Moo-bunnies until you reveal your source...or not...lol. Thank you for the review and I hope you didn't fall out of your seat...(shakes head) nvm.

_Kapricia _-Homework...ahh...so many memories...most of them bitter...meh, my classmates used to copy off of mine...nvm. Hehe...sorry about the short length (for one of my chapters) I was chipping through my Writer's Block (still am) but thankfully I managed a bit of crawl space between the rock and the block...did I just rhyme? And please...proceed to glare, I'd rather have someone angry at me than someone begging at my feet...I'm easily embarrassed by it in RL.

_Moonyk _-Unfortunately, darkness is the overall theme in the fic, what with the Dark Lord's side having won the war, but as the saying goes in my Profile "...faintest light..." and all that. The Weasley family's individual statuses are still unknown at this point of the fic...but a little tidbit: Even Draco didn't realize that Ginny was still alive until now...and he's in the same city as her. Hint, hint.

**.-.**

Moo-bunnies are little creatures that I will be drawing as soon as possible. If you want to see them, you'll have to check my deviantarts page (under the name: Inkblot-Crisis) some time in the next few days for more details.

Last Note: Belated Happy/Merry Christmas everyone, whether you want it to be or not. See you at New Year's!

**.-.**

Read, Review, ummm...hug?


End file.
